Safe at Harbor (TRADUCCION)
by camila holmes
Summary: "Un barco esta seguro en el puerto, pero no es eso para lo que son los barcos", Anónimo. La relación de Mycroft y Lestrade los lleva a ambos muy lejos de su zona de comfort. Oneshot diarios sin orden de drabbles Mystrade. Traducción del fic de gutsandglitter.
1. Pizza

Ni los personajes ni la trama son míos, pertenecen a la BBC y a gutsandglitter respectivamente. Yo solo me encargo de traducirlo porque me encanto y realmente creo que más personas deben disfrutarlo como yo lo hice

Desde la línea para abajo todo lo escrito pertenece a la autora.

Disfruten!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Hola a todos! Este es mi primer intento de profundizar en el fabuloso emparejamiento de Mycroft y Lestrade._

_Por favor, díganme lo que piensan!_

_-Brooke._

Lestrade tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de encontrar la puerta de su departamento desbloqueada.

Había pasado todo el día aguantando a un Holmes cada vez más irritante, si Mycroft estaba de un estado de ánimo jocoso Greg probablemente tendría que tirarse por la ventana. Suspiro y dejo caer su maletín, aflojando su corbata mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar.

"My, estoy exhausto. Perseguí a ese hermano tuyo por toda la ciudad hoy y no estoy realmente…" se detuvo en seco. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

"Ser espontáneo y romántico", Mycroft respondió secamente. "Eso es lo que me dijiste que debía hacer. ¿Sabías lo que las pizzerías ofrecen?" pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

Greg solo podía mirar fijamente la vista frente a él. Mycroft Holmes, "empleado público de menor importancia", estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo junto a una enorme pizza y un six pack de cerveza. Una sola rosa roja situada en un florero de cristal fino al lado de la caja de pizza abierta.

Mycroft frunció el ceño. "Te quejas cuando vamos a restaurantes donde tienes que llevar corbata. Pensé que preferirías algo más informal."

"Si, pero…" su voz se apago. Estaba completamente aturdido.

Mycroft confundió el silencio de Greg con disgusto. Tosió torpemente. "Fue una idea tonta", dijo secamente, poniéndose de pie. "Me voy".

Greg lo agarro del brazo. "No vas a hacer nada de eso", dijo, besándolo suavemente. "My, esto es absolutamente perfecto".

"¿En serio?"

"Si", dijo el DI con seriedad, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro hombre. "Tú eres perfecto", susurró.

Mycroft se mordió el labio. Sabía que estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero las palabras de Greg sonaron con una honestidad tan pura que casi quería llorar. En cambio, soltó una risa, haciendo luz de ella. "Greg, si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan fácil lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Es solo pizza y cerveza. Oh, y Casablanca", añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia el Dvd en la mesa de café.

Los ojos de Greg se abrieron como platos. "¿Trajiste Casablanca también? Bueno, retiro lo dicho. AHORA eres perfecto".


	2. Insultos

Las palabras fueron escupidas de los labios del adolescente como un pedazo de goma de mascar sin sabor.

"Maricones de mierda". Fue solo de paso, el no tenía la intención de apegarse a sus creencias.

Lestrade rodo los ojos y apretó más fuerte la mano de Mycroft.

Mycroft se detuvo en seco.

Greg arqueo una ceja. "¿My?"

Podía ver lo tenso que estaba el otro hombre, y casi asustado por la mirada en sus ojos.

"¿My?" pregunto de nuevo.

"Nos llamo…" la voz de Mycroft se apago.

Un hombre Holmes se quedo sin habla. Greg sabía que era una mala noticia.

"Vamos. Los niños son ignorantes, solo dicen las cosas". Se encogió de hombros. "Seguramente has escuchado algo peor".

Mycroft lo miro y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. "Siempre he tenido la máxima discreción a la hora de, ah…las relaciones". Hizo un gesto hacia sus dedos entrelazados. "Todo esto es nuevo para mí".

Greg sintió una inmensa oleada de compasión por el hombre de pie delante de él. Un aluvión de imágenes mentales lo golpearon a la vez, de lo que era para un hombre como Mycroft el llegar a un acuerdo con ser homosexual. Greg había pensado que la había tenido duro, al crecer en el lado equivocado del camino había escuchado todas las variaciones de los insultos sobre maricones. Pero había aprendido a luchar, y después de un tiempo ya nadie lo molestaba al respecto. Mycroft, por el contrario, había nacido en una mansión, había crecido en un ambiente rígido y sofocante donde todo era acerca de conformarse y no elevar las cejas. Se pregunto si Mycroft había salido alguna vez con sus padres, o Sherlock, para el caso. El detective miro a sus manos entrelazadas y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ese simple gesto significaba para Mycroft.

"Oh Mycroft", respiró.

Mycroft se mordió el labio. No sabía lo que lo había poseído para agarrar la mano de Gregory ese día mientras se abrían camino por la calle. Solo ocurrió, y sus dedos encajaban tan naturalmente juntos. No le había dado un segundo pensamiento hasta que ese chico los había insultado. ¿Qué había en Gregory Lestrade que lo hacía romper todas sus reglas? Desde que había dejado entrar al hombre en su vida todas las barreras que cuidadosamente había construido se derrumbaron a sus pies. Y ahora, se había permitido a si mismo ser vulnerable ante sus enemigos. Hace seis meses, Mycroft Holmes hubiera encontrado eso inexcusable. Y sin embargo, mientras miraba los ojos avellana del detective no podía importarle menos. Era un día hermoso, y estaba tomándose de las manos con el hombre que amaba.

Sonrió.

Ahora Greg estaba completamente confundido.

"¿Qué fue eso?", preguntó, un poco preocupado.

Mycroft sonrió y se acerco más. "La discreción es muy sobrevalorada".

Con eso, Mycroft envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gregory y lo beso apasionadamente en plena luz del día, en medio de una acera llena de gente.

Si iba a volverse vulnerable a sí mismo, bien podría hacerlo de la mejor manera.


	3. Amor

"¡Porque te amo, estúpido imbécil!"

La boca de Mycroft se abrió.

"Quiero decir, eh", Greg balbuceo, deseando poder rebobinar la escena tomar sus palabras de vuelta.

No es que no fueran ciertas. Eran dolorosamente ciertas, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba completa y locamente enamorado de Mycroft Holmes. Además, puede que sea un estúpido imbécil a veces, pero lo amaba aun más por ello.

Mycroft seguía mirándolo, su mandíbula aun cómicamente floja, su alegato completamente olvidado.

Todo comenzó porque Mycroft se había ido en un viaje de trabajo por tres días y descuido decirle a su pareja, que había presentado una denuncia de desaparición por el político y se enfermo de preocupación. Cuando Mycroft despreocupadamente se presento en el apartamento de Greg, el DI se echo a llorar al verlo. La pelea resultante había sido feroz, y al parecer había terminado con la declaración de amor de Greg.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, mirando el uno al otro. El silencio de Mycroft hería a Greg, y él tenía miedo de empezar a llorar otra vez. Sabía que era de la nada, pero no podía creer que podía sentir con tanta fuerza y no ser correspondido.

Tomó una respiración profunda. "Si esto va a terminar aquí, creo que deberías irte".

"Gregory, escucha".

El detective se cruzo de brazos, listo para el rechazo.

"Siempre he sido un hombre dedicado a su trabajo. Incluso en la escuela nunca tuve tiempo para enamoramientos y a lo largo de los años he tenido un puñado de aventuras amorosas, pero…" Se interrumpió, haciendo un gesto a Greg con una mano. "Nada de esto".

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?"

Mycroft se paso una mano por el pelo. "Gregory, la primera vez que me sonreíste yo casi me caí. Desde entonces ha sido peor. No puedo concentrarme en mi trabajo; He reprogramado reuniones con Jefes de Estado para almorzar contigo. Cada vez que te oigo hablar acerca del rastreo de algún criminal peligroso, me preocupo tanto que me siento enfermo. Tú eres en lo último que pienso antes de irme a dormir, y lo primero que pienso cuando me despierto. Nunca he sentido de esta manera antes. Nunca me he sentido tan completamente feliz como cuando estoy contigo". Dudó. "No estoy muy seguro, pero es muy posible esté enamorado de ti."

Greg se mordió el labio, decidido a no llorar. En su lugar dejo escapar una risita débil. "No vas a cantar, ¿verdad?"

"Cállate".


	4. Cita

Gregory Lestrade llevo los platos vacios a la cocina. Se arremangó con cuidado la camisa y empezó a lavarlos, tarareando a medida que trabajaba. No oyó a Mycroft entrar a la cocina o caminar hacia él.

"Tú sabes que realmente no tienes que hacer esto", dijo, sorprendiendo a Greg.

"Por favor, hiciste langosta por el amor de Cristo. Es, literalmente, lo menos que podía hacer", respondió Greg. "¿Cuándo fue que aprendiste a hacer langosta?".

"Cuando tenía siete años yo estaba convencido de que el cocinero de la familia era un espía ruso. Examine cada movimiento que hacía y lo seguí por todas partes. Mi hipótesis resulto ser incorrecta, pero aprendí las recetas de varios platos diferentes".

Greg soltó un bufido. "Tienes que estar bromeando".

"Oh, pero no lo estoy".

Greg dejo de lavar los platos y se giro hacia el otro hombre. "Eres realmente un hombre extraordinario", dijo con seriedad.

Mycroft sonrió y se sonrojo. "Realmente no lo soy, ya sabes. ¿Pero supongo que se trató de una primera cita exitosa?", pregunto con timidez.

Greg sonrió diabólicamente y se acercó más. "Eso depende", dijo con ironía. "¿Ha terminado?".

"Dios, espero que no", respiró Mycroft.

Con eso, Greg cerró la distancia entre ellos y tiro de Mycroft en un fuerte abrazo. Él le besó ferozmente, algo que estaba planeando hacer por algún tiempo. Pero la sensación de la boca de Mycroft apretándose contra la suya era inimaginable; besarlo era felicidad pura sin adulterar.

Los platos sucios fueron muy pronto olvidados.


	5. Funeral

Mycroft no soltó la mano de Greg durante toda la duración del servicio. Greg estaba agradecido por ello, la ligera presión en la punta de sus dedos le proveía de algo concreto en lo que pensar además de en la monótona voz del sacerdote sobre el ataúd de Mirian Lestrade.

Su relación siempre ha sido tensa. Mientras Greg crecía su madre tenía dos puestos de trabajo, por lo que sus interacciones eran escasas. Se iba antes de que despertara en la mañana y regresaba poco antes de que se fuera a la cama. A menudo traía un novio de vuelta con ella, es decir, Greg tenía que hacer mutis.

El atribuye la mayor parte de su crianza a su hermana mayor Diane. Ella siempre había sido la que se aseguraba de que tuviera suficiente para comer y de que mantenía sus calificaciones. Ella era la que lo vendaba después de meterse en alguna pelea. Ella fue quien lo animo a permanecer en la escuela y a entrar a la universidad. Su madre había sido un personaje incidental en su infancia, y menos que eso en su edad adulta.

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, se entero de su novio Andrew. Ella lo echo de la casa, y Diane se fue con él. A pesar de que luchaban para alimentarse, ella lo hizo matricularse en la universidad local, y más tarde en la academia de policía.

A pesar de la mala sangre, Greg siempre tuvo un ojo sobre su madre a través de Diane. Él y Marian (era un entendimiento tácito de que para el ella era Marian, no su madre) tenían una pequeña charla cada año en la fiesta de navidad de Diane. Su charla anual siempre terminaba de la misma manera.

"¿Todavía maricón?"

"Sí".

-0-

Era extraño, pensó Greg. Estaba en el funeral de su madre, y sin embargo no fue capaz de convocar a una sola emoción. Ni pena. Ni remordimiento. Ni siquiera alivio. Solo…nada. La mujer en la caja era una extraña para él.

La ceremonia fue un breve borrón con solo Greg, Mycroft y Diane en la asistencia. El ataúd fue bajado a la tierra, y Greg solo podía mirarlo fijamente.

Greg no salió de su aturdimiento hasta que Mycroft le susurro al oído, "Vuelvo en un momento. ¿Estarás bien?"

El asintió con la cabeza, y Mycroft desenrolló suavemente sus dedos.

El detective miro como Mycroft y Diane caminaban una corta distancia y comenzaban a hablar en voz baja. Hablaban como si fueran viejos amigos, aunque la conversación parecía ser seria las palabras fluían fácilmente entre ellos.

Los dos aparentemente terminaron su conversación y hubo una breve pausa. Greg miro con asombro como Mycroft se inclino y le dio un cálido abrazo a Diane. Nunca había visto a Mycroft abrazar a nadie aparte de él mismo, y la visión lo llevo cerca de las lágrimas mientras camina para ponerse al día.

Diane se acerco a Greg y le dio un rápido abrazo. "Llámame pronto", lo regaño a la ligera. Ella se despidió del par y salió del cementerio.

Mycroft se acerco furtivamente a Greg, tomando su mano una vez más.

"¿Listo para irnos?"

Greg echó un vistazo al ataúd en el suelo.

"Sí, sí lo estoy".


	6. Almuerzo

**Nota de la autora:**

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor, háganme saber lo que piensan, todas y cada una de sus reacciones son muy apreciadas! También acepto mensajes de una sola palabra, así que no duden en dejar esos también!_

_~Brooke_

Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Greg entraba a la habitación.

"Gregory ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?"

"No podías llegar para el almuerzo, así que me tome la libertad de asegurarme de que tengas alguna forma de sustento hoy", replicó Lestrade, sosteniendo una bolsa de comida china para llevar. Coloco la bolsa en el enorme escritorio de nogal de Mycroft antes de dar una vuelta alrededor y dar a Mycroft un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Mycroft se recostó en la silla y examinó al detective. "Gregory, siempre he sabido que eres una persona generosa y compasiva, pero algo me dice que tienes un motivo ulterior".

Gregory se sonrojo. "Quien dijo que salir con un genio era fácil merece una patada en los dientes", dijo a la ligera, y luego miro hacia abajo. "Bueno, llámame un tonto sentimental, pero te extrañaba. No te he visto en casi dos semanas". Frunció el ceño. "Me preguntaba si todo estaba bien entre nosotros".

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron como platos. "¡Por supuesto!", grito, agarrando las manos del detective con las suyas.

Greg lo miro con ilusión.

"Tu, tonto sentimental", dijo Mycroft, tirando de Greg en su regazo.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, y Mycroft inhalo el dulce aroma de Gregory Lestrade. Olía a café y jabón, con un ligero toque de loción para después del afeitado. El olor era tan encantador que se encontró plantando una pequeña línea de besos a lo largo de la línea de la mandíbula de Greg, terminando justo detrás de la oreja en ese lugar especial que hacia al DI ronronear como un gatito.

Greg respiro hondo y soltó ese sonido gutural que Mycroft encontraba increíblemente erótico. Greg pasó una mano por el cabello oscuro de Mycroft y suavemente lo utilizo para tirar de la boca de Mycroft más cerca de la suya. Beso a Mycroft con dos semanas de frustración acumulada. Sus besos eran hambrientos pero tiernos, apasionados pero suaves.

Los pensamientos persistentes del trabajo fueron completamente borrados de la mente de Mycroft. Permitió a Greg dirigir el beso mientras dejaba que sus manos vagaran por la anatomía del DI- a través de la nuca de su cuello, el pecho, la espalda, el fuerte abdomen.

Los dos estaban tan completa y absolutamente perdidos el uno en el otro que no registraron el hecho de que otra persona estaba ahora ocupando un espacio en la oficina, hasta que esa persona se aclaro la garganta bastante alto.

La pareja salto, y Mycroft envolvió rápidamente sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Greg para que el detective no se cayera de su regazo. Los dos parpadearon confundidos ante la alta y desgarbada forma de pie delante de ellos.

Sherlock parecía tan indiferente como siempre. "Profesional como siempre ¿eh, Mycroft?", pregunto secamente.

Mycroft no pudo responder, en parte a causa de su vergüenza y en parte porque estaba sin aliento.

Sherlock rodo los ojos. "Bueno, no se compliquen a ustedes mismos; voy a buscar el archivo yo mismo". Se acerco al archivador en la esquina, hurgo en uno de los cajones, y extrajo un archivo. Salió de la oficina sin decir nada más, cerrando firmemente la puerta tras de sí.

Greg se volvió lentamente hacia Mycroft. Mycroft se encogió de hombros.

Ellos reanudaron sus actividades; trabajo, el almuerzo, y los hermanos estuvieron pronto olvidados de nuevo.


	7. Deseo

_Esta es una respuesta a la sugerencia de __PlantInABoot's "deseo". Estoy bastante segura de que ella estaba buscando algo de pasión, pero el deseo de Greg de estar cerca de Mycroft era demasiado dulce como para ser apasionado. Te prometo alguna obscenidad más tarde sin embargo. ¡Disfruten!_

_~Brooke_

La distancia era un cruel invento.

Greg suspiro y rodo sobre su costado.

Aunque él y Mycroft solo habían estado saliendo durante tres meses, Greg estaba completamente enamorado. Odiaba al gobierno británico por enviar a su novio a Francia con un aviso de último momento. No estaba tan mal durante el día, pero Greg había conseguido acostumbrarse a quedarse dormido envuelto en el firme abrazo de Mycroft. Su cama estaba terriblemente vacía, y nunca se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida.

Se giro de nuevo y miro el reloj. 02:07. Dejo escapar un gruñido de frustración y agarro su celular de la mesa de noche. Greg se había prometido a sí mismo no estar necesitado, pero realmente necesitaba escuchar la voz de Mycroft, aunque fuera solo su mensaje de voz.

Mycroft contesto al primer timbre.

"¿Hola?" dijo, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

"Hola", susurro Greg, avergonzado por haber despertado al otro hombre. "Lo siento, no estaba pensando. Vuelve a dormir".

"No seas ridículo, el sueño es muy sobrevalorado". Dijo Mycroft bostezando. "Además, estaba teniendo un sueño acerca de ti. Mientras el tu del sueño era bastante interesante, me gustaría mucho hablar con el tu verdadero".

Greg sonrió. "¿Qué me hace tan ´interesante´ en ese sueño tuyo?"

"Digamos que tienes una cierta afición a vestir pantalones cortos de rugby".

Greg se rio e hizo una nota mental para buscar su uniforme del equipo de rugby de sus días de la universidad.

La línea quedo en silencio por un momento.

Mycroft suspiro. "Te extraño", dijo en voz baja.

El corazón de Greg revoloteó. "Y yo a ti", respondió con seriedad.

"Yo solo voy a advertirte ahora, cuando vuelva no tengo intención de dejar que te muevas de la cama de nuevo Gregory".

"Puedo vivir con eso" dijo Greg, ahogando un bostezo. A pesar de que todavía le faltaba la calidez física de Mycroft que tanto anhelaba, se encontró con que la profunda voz del otro lado de la línea era muy tranquilizadora en sí misma.

Ellos continuaron hablando durante varios minutos, hasta que Greg sucumbió al sueño en medio de la conversación. Mycroft sonrió cuando escucho el suave ronquido familiar a través del auricular. Pulso el botón del altavoz y coloco el teléfono en la almohada a su lado.

Aunque estaban a kilómetros de distancia, por lo menos podían pretender que compartían la misma cama.


	8. Pérdida

**Nota de la autora:**

_Basado en la sugerencia de__PlantInABoot- pérdida._

Greg apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que hizo que sus oídos se destapen.

Levanto la cabeza de sus manos e inspecciono su apartamento vacio. El nunca había aplicado la palabra "vacio" antes, ya que estaba lleno hasta los topes con libros y fotografías y adornos y papeleo y miles de malditas cosas inútiles.

A decir verdad, era Gregory Lestrade quien debía ser descrito como vacio.

Maldijo en voz alta y pateo la mesa de café.

El DI había sido apuñalado, disparado y golpeado, y sin embargo nada se comparaba con el dolor que estaba experimentando.

_Gregory, creo que sería mejor si tú y yo no nos vemos nunca más._

¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan frio y elocuente mientras rompe el corazón de otro?

Greg soltó un bufido. Mycroft Jodido Holmes, quien mas.

Mycroft Jodido Holmes.

Greg estaba completamente perdido. Su propia madre había muerto un mes antes y apenas había pestañeado. Pero cuando Mycroft, su exasperante novio de casi un año rompe con él se cae a pedazos. Nueva días habían pasado, y el dolor solo empeoraba. Greg nunca había sentido ese tipo de miseria. Sentía como si una pieza física hubiera desaparecido.

Trato de imaginar como era su vida antes de que ese hombre caminara a través de su puerta, exigiendo el acceso a los archivos personales de Sherlock. Nada.

Era como si Mycroft se hubiera escrito a el mismo en el pasado de Greg, se había convertido en una parte tan esencial de lo que era Gregory Lestrade que Greg ya no podía definir quién era él como individuo.

Se recostó en el sofá y cayó en un sueño intranquilo, atormentado por paraguas y coches negros.


	9. A salvo

Mycroft había dormido unas cinco horas en las últimas dos semanas. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos dolían, pero siguió adelante.

"Anthea, Dios mío dime que tienes buenas noticias", preguntó con un suspiro exasperado.

Si Mycroft estaba peor por el desgaste, su secretaria estaba a las puertas de la muerte. Ella había estado temblando involuntariamente durante todo el día; su blackberry había sido olvidada hace mucho tiempo, ya que no podía maniobrar el diminuto teclado.

"Señor, se lo dije. El equipo le informara directamente después si su misión es exitosa", dijo ella con voz cansada. "Todavía estamos esperando en la terminal tres".

Mycroft apretó los dientes y volvió a su oficina, donde comenzó a pasearse.

Mycroft era conocido por siempre conservar la compostura, no importa cuál sea la situación. Sherlock siempre había sido el propenso a los estallidos emocionales, mientras Mycroft era el reflexivo que se sentaba y planeaba su próximo movimiento. Pero esto era demasiado para él. Cuando su departamento había recibido información de que una organización terrorista planeaba ejecutar tanto a Gregory Lestrade como a Mycroft Holmes, esta último había perdido toda su compostura Holmes.

Mycroft había ordenado el ataque contra los veintisiete miembros confirmados de la organización sin ninguna vacilación o remordimiento. La parte que realmente le angustiaba era saber que había puesto la vida de Greg en peligro. Mycroft había conocido les riesgos implicados, y sin embargo había perseguido al otro hombre. Y se había permitido ser tan descaradamente obvio en su relación también- él hizo una mueca al pensar en ese día en la calle, cuando por una broma había tirado la precaución al viento y besuqueado a Greg. Esa broma había puesto la vida de Greg en peligro.

Había sido la única cosa racional que hacer. No importaría que esos hombres estuviesen muertos, solo habrían mas. Mycroft hacia docenas de nuevos enemigos todos los días, y tan pronto como haya algo en este mundo que ame y que ellos conozcan no se detendrán ante nada hasta que ese algo está muerto y enterrado. La vida de Gregory Lestrade estaría mejor sin Mycroft Holmes.

Al menos eso es lo que se repetía. No podía quitarse de la memoria la cara de Greg después de que aquellas terribles palabras salieron de su boca. Era una expresión que Mycroft había visto a menudo cuando iba a visitar a Greg a las escenas del crimen, en el rostro de las familias de las víctimas. La mirada de alguien que había perdido todo lo que aprecia en la vida. Para ser honestos, Mycroft sentía lo mismo.

Se hundió en su silla y puso su cabeza entre las manos.

"¡Señor Holmes!", chilló Anthea mientras abría la puerta de su oficina. "Ellos lo hicieron, ¡lo hicieron!", repitió con un pequeño sollozo. El agotamiento había destruido por completo cualquier profesionalidad que hubiera tenido.

Mycroft se sentó en posición vertical. "¿Estás segura?"

"Si. Me enviaron por correo electrónico la evidencia fotográfica". Ella palideció. "No es agradable, pero ya verá que son los hombres adecuados". Hizo un gesto hacia su equipo.

El se giro hacia él y abrió la dirección de correo. "No es agradable" era un eufemismo grave, pero a Mycroft no le importaba en ese momento. Por ahora Greg estaba a salvo, y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	10. Okay

**Nota de la traductora:**

**Me disculpo por no haber actualizado ni el viernes ni el sábado, pero estuve ocupada esos días con asuntos del colegio, y no tuve tiempo de sentarme frente a un computador para traducir. Imagínense, hoy llegue a mi casa a las cinco y media de la mañana! y como un acto de rebeldía por todo el trabajo que tuve que hacer, estuve todo el día paseando por mi casa en pijama (cosa que mi mamá odia). Pero en fin, aquí esta el capitulo del viernes, intentaré subir mas capítulos por día para ponerme al corriente de nuevo.**

**Disfrútenlo y no duden en comentar!**

* * *

Greg nunca había querido más un cigarro en toda su vida. Sus manos temblaban y sus nervios estaban como carne cruda, a pesar de los tres parches de nicotina en su antebrazo izquierdo. "¿Por qué no?", se preguntó. El cáncer de pulmón no podía ser peor que su infierno actual.

Agarró su billetera e hizo su camino fuera del piso, hacia la fría calle de Londres. Era pasada la medianoche, pero fue capaz de encontrar un taxi con relativa rapidez.

Murmuró su destino al conductor y se echo hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos.

Varios minutos después el coche se detuvo y los ojos de Greg se abrieron de golpe. Le lanzo un poco de dinero al conductor y salió.

Para su confusión, el no estaba en una tienda de licores. Estaba de pie afuera del edificio del departamento de Mycroft. Su mente recreo el viaje en taxi, y se dio cuenta de que ésta era la dirección que le había dado al taxista.

Soltó un bufido. ¿Un desliz Freudiano tal vez?

Pero en lugar de dar la vuelta y buscar otro taxi, se encontró con sus pies haciendo su camino hacia el edificio. A través de las puertas, escaleras y el final del pasillo, hasta la puerta de Mycroft. Su mano derecha salió disparada en contra de su voluntad y con furia llamo a la puerta, mientras que una voz que no era la suya grito "¡Abre estúpido imbécil!"

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba Mycroft con su pijama de seda azul. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el pelo se le pegaba en la parte posterior y oh Dios, se veía tan hermoso.

"¿Gregory, que es? ¿Qué está mal?", su voz seguía siendo espesa por el sueño, pero brillaba su preocupación. Se movió a un lado para dejar entrar a Greg en el piso y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Qué está mal?", Greg grito algo histéricamente. "¿Qué está mal? Te diré lo que está mal. ¡Tú me dejaste sin contemplaciones así de la nada y me estoy volviendo loco!", bramó.

"Gregory, te lo dije. Es mejor que nos mantengamos separados", dijo Mycroft suavemente, aunque las palabras le rompían el corazón.

"¿Qué significa que es mejor?"Greg pregunto con voz ronca. "Estábamos bien juntos. Te ame, te amo, y pensé…". Hizo una pausa. "Pensé que me amabas".

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron como platos. "¡Por supuesto que te amo!", exclamo.

Las cejas de Greg se elevaron. "Oh. Um. Está bien. Bueno, ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?"

Mycroft suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá. "Gregory, si alguna vez te pasara algo por mi o por mi estúpida posición menor en el gobierno", dijo, y agrego unas comillas en el aire por las últimas seis palabras. "Yo nunca podría perdonarme a mí mismo. Algo paso que me hizo comprender la peligrosa posición en la que te ponía. Simplemente no puedo arriesgar tu vida de esa manera. Te mereces a alguien que pueda mantenerte a salvo, que te haga feliz". Dijo soltando un suspiro tembloroso que sonaba como un presagio para las lágrimas.

"Oh, My", susurro Greg. Se arrodillo delante del otro hombre, tomando sus manos.

"Nadie posiblemente podría hacerme más feliz de lo que tú me has hecho. Y no hables de esto como si nuestra relación fuera algo que forzaste sobre mí. Soy un hombre adulto, yo sabia y sé muy bien en lo que me estaba metiendo." El se rio entre dientes. "Soy un DI, no es como si hubiera estado sentado horneando pasteles antes de conocerte. Recuérdame más tarde de contarte sobre el momento en el que fui apuñalado por un adicto a la metanfetamina de un solo ojo".

Mycroft intento reír, pero en su lugar salió un sollozo violento. Todas las emociones de las últimas semanas estaban saliendo de él a la vez.

"Hey, hey", Greg lo tranquilizo, sentándose en el sofá junto a Mycroft y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. Mycroft se fundió en el abrazo, aferrándose a la parte delantera del jersey de Greg como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho". Mycroft se arrepintió.

"Está bien", dijo Greg mientras presionaba un beso en su frente.

Y estaba bien. Porque donde Mycroft Holmes estaba dispuesto a matar por Gregory Lestrade, Gregory Lestrade estaba dispuesto a morir por Mycroft Holmes.


	11. Felicidad

_¡Gracias por los comentarios chicos! Sus reviews son más dulces que los besos mystrade!_

_Este capítulo se basa en la sugerencia de __PlantInABoot__- Felicidad._

Mycroft se quedo en las sombras, observando.

Observo como Greg contemplaba la escena, daba órdenes a su equipo, y con cuidado examinaba el cuerpo. Vio como el DI con cansancio sacaba su teléfono y le enviaba un mensaje a Sherlock. Vio como los ojos de Greg se trasladaron desde el teléfono en sus manos, mientras se movían hasta arriba y se conectaban con los de Mycroft.

La sonrisa de Greg era deslumbrante. La calidez que emanaba era suficiente para hacer que el rostro de Mycroft se sintiera caliente, a pesar del hecho de que estaba de pie a varios metros de distancia. Le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa.

Greg volvió a mirar a su teléfono y termino de escribir, y Mycroft podría haber jurado que los rastros de su sonrisa seguían plasmados en su perfecto rostro.

Mycroft suspiro y se apoyo en su paraguas. Esto se estaba volviendo ridículo, se sentía como un colegial con un flechazo. Era inútil también, no había manera de que el Detective Inspector Lestrade se sintiera atraído por alguien como Mycroft Holmes. Ellos eran solo amigos, eso era todo. Ellos habían encontrado solidaridad en sus sentimientos por Sherlock; partes iguales de odio y preocupación.

Greg termino de escribir y comenzó a caminar hacia Mycroft. Mycroft se enderezo y hundió un poco el estomago, sintiéndose increíblemente tonto.

"Sabes, me siento halagado de que te tomes un tiempo libre en tu cargo de menor importancia en el gobierno para venir a mirar mi trabajo", dijo Greg con una sonrisa. "Pero, ¿No crees que sería más práctico invitarme a salir y ya?"

La mandíbula de Mycroft cayo, y un puñado de silabas al azar escaparon de sus labios.

"¿Viernes, ocho de la tarde?", pregunto Greg.

Mycroft acomodo su mandíbula en su lugar. "Si, si. Eso suena…maravilloso".

Greg sonrió de nuevo, y el corazón de Mycroft revoloteo.

"Nos vemos entonces". Greg le guiño un ojo y se dirigió de nuevo a la escena del crimen.

Le tomo cada onza de buena educación a Mycroft para no levantar sus talones con alegría.


	12. Flores

_Asegúrense de comentar, sus reviews son más dulces que las flores y los chocolates de Greg Lestrade._

_Basado en la sugerencia "flores" de PlantInABoot._

Greg cometió una vez el error de comprar chocolates para Mycroft.

"Gregory, sabes que estoy a dieta".

Greg rodo los ojos. "No entiendo por qué. Tú no estás ni cerca de estar pasado de peso".

Mycroft resoplo. "Las falsas adulaciones no te llevaran a ninguna parte en la vida Gregory".

"¡Es cierto! Mírate, eres espléndido".

Mycroft abrió la boca para protestar, pero Greg lo interrumpió.

"Además, encajas perfectamente en mis brazos", dijo Greg suavemente, envolviendo a Mycroft en un abrazo amoroso.

Los chocolates todavía seguían sin comer; Greg no vio que valiera la pena luchar más.

Al día siguiente, Mycroft entro a su oficina para ser recibido por el dulce aroma de las rosas.

Una docena de flores rojas se mantenían fijas en su escritorio, con una pequeña nota adjunta al florero.

_Esperemos que te gusten más que los chocolates .Cero calorías._

_XOXO_

Mycroft sonrió y saco su celular. Greg respondió al primer timbrazo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto sin aliento.

"Parece que has olvidado que yo sufro de una severa fiebre del heno", respondió Mycroft secamente.

"¿Qué? Oh demonios…Lo siento My".

Mycroft se echo a reír. "Estaba bromeando. Son preciosas Gregory".

Greg se rio entre dientes a través de la línea.

"Aunque", dijo Mycroft arrastrando las palabras. "Tengo que protestar por las x y las o".

"Si, admito que son cosas de los niños de primer grado".

"Eso no es lo que quise decir. Los abrazos y besos escritos no son nada comparados con la realidad".

La línea se quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

"Voy a estar allí en cinco minutos".

* * *

Y lo prometido es deuda. Estos son los capítulos del sábado y el domingo, mañana subo los del lunes y martes y por fiiiiin estaré al día :)

También quiero darles las gracias por todos los lindos mensajes que me han dejado, realmente te alegran el día y te motivan para seguir con lo que haces. Le agradezco a todas las lindas personas que leen este fic, tanto a los que dejan comentarios como a los que leen en silencio, pero en especial le doy las gracias a mashimaro111, que a sido mi fiel lectora desde que empece a traducir jajajjaja XD

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de los capítulos de hoy, y mañana nos leemos de nuevo!


	13. Ex

Esto estaba yendo bien.

Greg nunca lo admitiría a Mycroft, pero estaba disfrutando a pesar del código de vestimenta de corbata negra. Una sobrecargada gala no era la idea de Greg de cita de ensueño por mucho, pero estaba realmente tocado por el hecho de que Mycroft estuviera dispuesto a llevarlo como su cita a un evento tan público, sobretodo porque habían estado saliendo solo por unos meses.

Cinco, para ser exactos. Cinco meses, dos semanas, tres días y dieciséis horas. Las matemáticas nunca habían sido el fuerte de Greg, pero podía calcular la duración de su relación casi al segundo. Parecía infantil, pero el apreciaba cada minuto el ser capaz de llamar a Mycroft su pareja.

Como si Mycroft pudiera sentir ese pensamiento cruzar por la mente de Greg, se inclino y le susurro que iba a localizar a la persona a cargo de la distribución del alcohol para ver podía conseguir algo más fuerte que el champán. Su aliento le hizo cosquillas y fue capaz de sentir el olor de colonia de Mycroft, que era completamente intoxicante.

"Voy a esperarte aquí", susurro en respuesta.

Mycroft le guiño un ojo y se embarco en su misión.

El detective observo la multitud distraídamente. No oyó el ruido de los zapatos Oxford detrás de él, y casi salto fuera de su piel cuando una voz familiar hablo detrás de él demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

"Bien, bien, bien. De todos los bares de todo el mundo, yo nunca espere ver a Gregory Lestrade en un lugar como este", dijo la voz arrastrando las palabras.

Greg contuvo el aliento y cerró los ojos. "Hola David". El se giro lentamente para ver al hombre de pie detrás de él. Greg estaba consternado al darse cuenta que su ex seguía siendo exactamente el mismo que cuando se habían separado. Era alto y delgado, con una mandíbula angulosa y cabello oscuro ligero que caía sobre sus ojos.

Greg hizo una mueca al recordar la última vez que había visto a David, el detective había llegado a casa después de un doble turno para encontrarlo en la cama con otro hombre y una mujer. David ni siquiera se había arrepentido; el solamente se encogió de hombros y dijo: "estas cosas pasan". Eso había sido hace tres años atrás, aunque la fecha exacta no era algo que Greg estuviera dispuesto a calcular.

David miro de reojo a Greg. "Maldita sea, ¿eras así de sexy cuando follábamos?".

Greg se sintió acorralado y terriblemente molesto. "Te puedes ir a la mierda David".

Las cejas del otro hombre se alzaron. "Palabras duras provenientes de un ciudadano tan honrado. He oído que eres Detective de Inspección. Aún ayudas a capturar malos, eh?".

"Detective Inspector", Greg escupió.

David se paso la lengua por los labios. "Siempre me gustaron los hombres con uniforme", dijo, dando un paso más cerca de Greg.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, que fue interrumpida por la alegre voz de Mycroft. "Encontré tragos de verdad amor". Apretó lo que parecía un whisky con soda en la mano de Greg. "No creo que nos conozcamos, Mycroft Holmes", dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia David.

David incómodamente estrecho la mano de Mycroft. "David Helm".

"Encantado de conocerte David", dijo Mycroft, en un tono que sugería que era todo lo contrario. El político puso una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Greg en un sutil gesto territorial.

David miro la ubicación de la mano de Mycroft con incredulidad. Abrió la boca por un momento antes de murmurar "Me tengo que ir", y se alejo corriendo.

Greg se desplomo ligeramente en el abrazo de Mycroft. " ", dijo en un suspiro.

"¿Ex amante?", pregunto Mycroft.

Greg soltó un bufido. "Por desgracia sí. Rompió mi corazón he hizo mi vida un infierno viviente, y entonces me molesta en un lugar como este".

Mycroft no dijo nada, pero mantuvo su mano en la espalda de Greg.

"¿My?, estoy completamente desencantado de él si es lo que te estás preguntando. El es un maldito de la más alta calidad".

Mycroft resoplo. "Sherlock no obtuvo todas sus habilidades de deducción Holmes en el útero Gregory. Puedo ver esos dos hechos claramente. Simplemente me duele pensar que alguien te hirió de tal manera", dijo en voz baja.

"Hey", dijo Greg, girándose hacia su compañero. "Eso está en el pasado. Estoy contigo ahora, y me haces tan espectacularmente feliz que todas las cosas desagradables estas casi completamente olvidadas". Después beso a Mycroft, suave y discretamente. Cuando se retiro, se dio cuenta de que los temores del otro hombre se habían mitigado adecuadamente.

"Ahora vamos. Me prometiste un baile", dijo, tomando suavemente la mano de Mycroft y jalándolo hacia la pista de baile.


	14. Sentimentalismo

Mycroft Holmes nunca había sido un sentimental.

Se había criado en un ambiente adecuado que desalentaba los sentimientos y las emociones excesivas. La mansión Holmes tenía un ambiente muy marcado, que estaba lleno de muebles antiguos en su estado más prístino; la única lanilla que los Holmes se habían permitido en su decoración eran los libros. La biblioteca no había sido lo suficientemente grande para contener todos los libros de su propiedad, por lo que su familia se había vuelto creativa en su almacenamiento. Los libros eran la única cosa que hacían que alguien creyera que había gente viviendo ahí, sin ellos era tan frio y sin vida como un museo.

Mycroft había decorado su apartamento con las mismas intenciones. Todo su mobiliario era tremendamente moderno con una gama de elegantes colores gris y negro, y se negó a tener cualquier especie de chuchería. Casi no pasaba tiempo allí, ya que estaba en el trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que no veía ninguna razón para que sea de otra manera.

El departamento de Greg por otra parte, estaba abarrotado de sentimentalismo. Siempre estaba desordenado, y poseía muy pocos libros. Encima de su chimenea había un barco en una botella que su abuelo le había ayudado a construir cuando tenía diez años, y del que no se habría desprendido ni aunque se vida dependiera de ello. Todavía tenía su harapiento oso de peluche de la infancia, y la puerta de su nevera estaba cubierta de dibujos que sus sobrinos habían hecho para él. Tenía una caja de zapatos llena de agradecimientos de los ciudadanos que había ayudado a lo largo de los años debajo de su cama, y una foto de sí mismo y Diane cuando eran niños se ubicaba en su mesa de noche. Su diploma de la universidad colgaba sobre su viejo televisor con la antena rota. Mycroft veía todo eso como un desorden inútil, a pesar de que nunca le diría eso a Greg.

Estar en una relación con Gregory Lestrade había provocado unos profundos cambios en Mycroft. Su vida ya no giraba en torno al trabajo, se permitía sonreír y reír en público. Se había dado cuenta de que ser humano no era necesariamente una debilidad. El estaba feliz.

Pero su departamento sigue siendo el mismo. Un observador externo no sería capaz de decir desde su piso que en el último año la vida de Mycroft había cambiado por completo.

La única evidencia de este cambio se encontraba en el inmaculado dormitorio de Mycroft, en la mesilla junto a la cama recién hecha con las sabanas de satén blanco.

En la mesilla de noche había una pequeña foto enmarcada de Mycroft y Greg. John Watson la había tomado con su teléfono, así que estaba un poco borrosa, pero a Mycroft no podía importarle menos. El par estaba en el sofá del piso de John y Sherlock, riéndose de algo que no era tan divertido en retrospectiva. Mycroft fue atrapado mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas de alegría, y Greg estaba mirando al político con un amor tan puro y sin adulterar en sus ojos.

Mycroft se consideraba un hombre eminentemente práctico y sin paciencia para los sentimentalismos, pero apreciaría esa imagen hasta el día de su muerte.


	15. Navidad

"¡Feliz navidad!"

La sonrisa de Diane eclipso cualquier otra celebración navideña.

"¡Has venido!", ella grito mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Greg, quien luchaba por equilibrar los paquetes en sus brazos. Después de giro hacia Mycroft y le dio un abrazo aun mas grande.

"Mycroft querido, estoy tan feliz de verte. Me disculpo de antemano por nuestra familia", añadió tímidamente.

Mycroft se rio entre dientes mientras se abrían camino en la sala de estar, donde Greg casi fue arrollado por un niño y una niña.

"¡Tío Greg!", gritaban mientras lo abrazaban.

"¿Son para nosotros?", la niña le pregunto con entusiasmo, apuntando hacia los paquetes. "Quizás sí, quizás no", bromeo Greg.

Pronto Mycroft fue presentado a todo el mundo, y trato con fuerza de recordar todos los nombres. Los únicos que sobresalían eran los miembros de la familia de Diane, que él consideraba eran más importantes para Greg. Allí estaba su marido Christopher, su hijo Jaime, y su hija Clara, y todos ellos parecían querer a Greg mas cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Clara parecía haber llegado a ser muy unida a Mycroft en el transcurso del día. Ella lo siguió alrededor de la casa con una curiosa expresión en su cara, preguntándole una y otra vez lo que significaba tener una "posición de menor importancia en el gobierno".

"Si My, dinos lo que eso significa", dijo Greg juguetonamente.

Mycroft le lanzó una mirada medio-grave.

Greg se echo a reír. "Oh, vamos My, aligérate". Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¡Me he aligerado! Cuando tu tía me pellizco el trasero, ¿me viste quejándome?"

"Si, lo siento por eso. Nellie tiende a emborracharse un poco para estas cosas".

Greg miro su reloj. "Demonios, ¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?"

Diane miro su propio reloj. "El tiempo vuela, ¿no es así?"

Greg se recostó en el sofá y se estiro. El y Diane habían estado hablando durante más de una hora con una botella de vino. Greg vio que la botella se había vaciado y como su visión hacia girar círculos perezosos en el suelo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando la abuela tiraba estas cosas y nosotros las robábamos y nos emborrachábamos?", pregunto.

Diane se rio entre dientes. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero sigues siendo un excelente liguero. Incluso más que cuando tenías quince años".

Él le dio un empujón juguetón y miro a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Mycroft?", se había olvidado por completo de su compañero.

"La última vez que lo vi, Clara lo estaba llevando al estudio", respondió ella, arrastrando la palabra 'estudio'.

Greg maniobro su camino hacia el estudio, pero se detuvo en seco en la puerta. Mycroft estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero leyendo en voz alta el libro en su regazo, Clara estaba dormida y usaba su hombro como almohada.

Mycroft miro a Greg y se llevo un dedo a los labios, advirtiéndole de no despertarla.

En ese momento, el corazón de Greg se lleno de amor por Mycroft Holmes. La visión del tenso político leyendo _El conejo de terciopelo _con su sobrina mientras ella se dormía era absolutamente la cosa más hermosa que Greg había visto en su vida.

Camino en puntillas por el suelo y beso a Mycroft suavemente en los labios.

"¿Por qué fue eso?", susurro Mycroft.

"Por ser como eres".


	16. Favor

"Gregory, necesito un favor".

"Claro amor, cualquier cosa" Greg balanceaba el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja mientras escribía su firma en el informe de arresto.

"Necesito que hagas una redada antidrogas en el piso de Sherlock".

La mano de Greg se sacudió, dejando una mancha en la L de Lestrade.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Mycroft suspiro. "Tengo razones para creer que ha estado consumiendo de nuevo. John Watson vino a mí el otro día expresando su preocupación, y yo siento que él lo sabe mejor que nadie".

Gregory se pellizcó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice. Si John estuvo dispuesto a ir hasta Mycroft, era grave.

"Gregory, es nuestra única opción. Hemos intentado con centros de rehabilitación y similares, paro nada a funcionado. Al menos si tu encuentras drogas en su piso podemos encerrarlo un tiempo, mantenerlo a salvo y sobrio".

Greg vaciló. Por mucho que se quejara acerca de Sherlock, era muy aficionado al sociópata. Él casi lo consideraba un amigo. Arrestarlo por un cargo de drogas arruinaría por completo su relación con el detective consultor y, pensó, su posiblemente futuro cuñado.

Era el tono de voz de Mycroft el que lo hizo decidirse. Nunca había oído a su amante sonar tan pequeño, tan desesperado. El corazón de Greg dolía por el hombre.

"Está bien, voy a juntar al equipo y estaré allí en un par de horas".

-0-0-0-

"Bueno chicos, esto no es una cosa de chantaje. Esto es real al cien por ciento".

Anderson y Donovan estaban como escolares vertiginosos.

Dio la orden y el equipo irrumpió en el piso.

Sherlock saltó en el sofá y comenzó a lanzarle obscenidades a Anderson. A mediados de un insulto, sus ojos se centraron en Lestrade y se detuvo en seco.

"Yo debería haberlo sabido", dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Con dos zancadas estaba casi nariz a nariz con Greg. "Ahora que has golpeado tu cráneo contra el cabecero de Mycroft unas cuantas veces te has convertido en el perrito faldero para el gobierno. Típico. Esa serpiente hipócrita de mierda que-"

Nunca llego a terminar ese pensamiento. El puño de Greg chocó contra la mandíbula de Sherlock con un golpe espectacular, enviando al detective al suelo.

"No vuelvas a insultar a Mycroft Holmes en mi presencia", Greg gruño. "Se ha pasando toda su vida arreglando tus errores y asegurándose de que no te maten. Muestra un poco de maldito respeto".

Miro a Anderson, quien miraba a Greg con partes iguales de admiración y temor.

"Anderson, tu quedas a cargo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que revisar el piso de un drogadicto patético".

Anderson asintió y salido a Greg. El sonrió y salió del apartamento.

No estaba seguro, pero la expresión de Sherlock parecía ser de respeto.


	17. Poema

_Estaba releyendo mi poema favorito el otro día y decidí que era perfecto para Mycroft y Greg. Se llama La canción de Amor de J. Alfred Prufrock de TS Eliot, y si no lo has leído antes te lo recomiendo encarecidamente. No soy dueño del poema, o de Sherlock. Ni siquiera tengo mi propio auto para el caso._

~_Brooke._

El par se encontraba envuelto en los brazos del otro, perfectamente contento.

Greg pasó el dedo por el pecho de Mycroft, trazando la clavícula a la ligera. Tenía algo en la cabeza, pero no estaba seguro de cómo preguntarlo, o por qué quería preguntarlo para el caso.

Finalmente decidió que valía la pena preguntar; si ofendía a Mycroft se podía remediar fácilmente, puesto que ya estaban acostados desnudos en la cama juntos.

"¿Qué hacia tu familia para divertirse?", pregunto Greg.

"¿Hmm?"

"Cuando eras niño, en una noche normal. Estoy teniendo dificultades para imaginar a tu familia reunida alrededor del televisor viendo Doctor Who".

Mycroft se rio un poco. "Nosotros ni siquiera teníamos un televisor cuando Sherlock y yo estábamos creciendo. Si por algún milagro lográbamos estar los cuatro juntos una noche se hablaba de política o recitábamos".

"¿Recitar qué?"

"Poesía, por supuesto".

"Oh, por supuesto", dijo Greg sarcásticamente.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

Greg se incorporo con un codo para poder mirar a Mycroft a los ojos.

"Recita algo para mí".

"¿Disculpa?"

"Quiero que recites un poema para mí".

Mycroft se quedo en silencio por unos momentos; Greg tomo eso como que su petición fue negada. Suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.

"_Vamos, entonces, tú y yo, cuando la nochecita en el cielo se extendió como un paciente eterizado en una mesa. Vamos, por ciertas calles muy poco concurridas, murmurantes guaridas de malas noches en hoteles recubiertos de costras y restaurantes con serrín y conchas de ostras…"_ Mycroft hablaba despacio con esa rica voz profunda que Greg amaba tanto. El detective estaba encantado; sonrió y se deslizo hacia abajo para descansar su cabeza en el pecho de Mycroft. Escucho como se expulsaba el aire de los pulmones y salían las palabras de la garganta.

"_En la sala las mujeres van y vienen, hablando de Miguel Ángel…" _Greg nunca había sido aficionado a la poesía; siempre había temido tener que leerla en la escuela. Sin embargo, le encantaba viniendo de Mycroft. Bostezó y cerró los ojos, y después de unos versos estaba profundamente dormido.

"_¿Me atrevo a perturbar el universo?_ _En un minuto hay tiempo para decidir y revisar lo que un minuto cambiará en lo inverso…"_ Mycroft sentía los acompasados ronquidos de Greg, pero no dejo de recitar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había recitado el poema en voz alta, y se sentía absolutamente estupefacto por él. Siempre había sido un fan de TS Eliot, pero nunca había entendido por completo el poema hasta ahora. Nunca había corrido riesgos con sus asuntos personales; nunca había tenido nada por lo que valiera la pena vivir. Ahora que lo tenía, las agridulces palabras tenían un significado. Bajo la mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos plateados que dormía entre sus brazos. En ese momento, todo era perfecto. Cada decisión que había tomado con vacilación, cada comentario rápido y amargo lamento vale toda y absolutamente la pena por ese momento a solas. Mycroft termino las últimas inquietantes palabras de ese poema y beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Greg.

_¿Y acaso habría valido al fin la pena, sí, después de todo,  
Acaso habría valido al fin la pena,  
Después de los ocasos y jardines y las calles rociadas,  
Después de las novelas, de las tazas de té, las faldas arrastradas por detrás…  
Y esto, y tanto más?…_


	18. Nieve

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?"

"Si, si. Por supuesto", respondió Mycroft, aunque sus ojos no se apartaban de su móvil.

Greg rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Trato de hacer conversación en el ascensor, pero Mycroft solo respondió con ruidos evasivos mientras trabajaba en su teléfono. Greg rodo los ojos de nuevo y dejo de intentarlo.

Cuando se abrió la puerta principal del edificio, una ráfaga de aire frio le golpeo en la cara. Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, disfrutando del frio invierno. Inspecciono el césped cubierto de nieve delante de él y sonrió. Cuando era niño siempre le había gustado el invierno, era su época favorita del año.

Le dio un codazo a Mycroft. "¿No es hermoso?"

"Mmm, bastante".

Greg apretó la mandíbula. "Muy bien, sigamos".

Permitió a Mycroft caminar delante de él, y de pronto fue golpeado por una idea.

Rápidamente se agacho y recogió un puñado de nieve. Dejo que Mycroft avanzara varios pasos por delante suyo antes de lanzar la bola de nieve. Golpeo a Mycroft en la espalda.

El político se congeló y Greg contuvo la respiración, esperando una reacción.

"Realmente Gregory, puedes ser tan infantil a veces", respondió Mycroft, sin voltearse o levantar la vista de su teléfono.

Greg maldijo en voz alta y pateó una farola cercana. Estaba tan distraído que no vio la bola blanca lanzada hacia él hasta que chocó con su rostro.

Miro hacia arriba, completamente sorprendido, para ver a su amante frente a él con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro y una segunda bola de nieve en la mano que no sostenía el paraguas. El blackberry no estaba a la vista.

"Nunca inicies una guerra con el gobierno británico", dijo Mycroft alegremente, arrojando la segunda bola en la cara atónita de Greg. Logro esquivar esta.

"¡Ya verás!", grito Greg, corriendo detrás de Mycroft.

La pareja se paso la siguiente hora corriendo por los jardines, completamente absorta en su guerra. Finalmente tuvieron que volver a sus respectivos deberes de resolver horribles asesinatos y dirigir un gobierno, pero por una hora fueron capaces de olvidar todo eso. Durante una hora el político y el Detective Inspector fueron capaces de dejar sus títulos y revivir su infancia.


	19. Ve

El teléfono en la mesita de noche comenzó a vibrar, y la pantalla emitió un resplandor misterioso a través de la habitación a oscuras.

Mycroft se irguió y respondió robóticamente.

"Habla Mycroft Holmes".

Greg bostezo y se puso boca arriba.

"Lo siento", murmuro Mycroft.

Greg giro los ojos.

"Voy para allá", dijo Mycroft antes de colgar el teléfono. Se paso una mano por el pelo antes de sacar las piernas por el borde de la cama.

Greg lo agarro del brazo. "No".

"Gregory, tengo que hacerlo".

"No. Son las tres de la mañana, no tienes que hacer nada. Por favor", le rogo. "Quédate aquí".

"No puedo".

"Si puedes".

"¡No puedo!", Mycroft gritó.

Greg se sorprendió. Mycroft nunca levantaba la voz.

"¿No lo ves?". Pregunto Mycroft. "No puedo. Hay personas que dependen de mi".

"¡Yo dependo de ti!". Greg grito. "Necesito que seamos capaces de pasar una noche juntos como una pareja normal".

"Gregory, no somos una pareja normal".

Greg soltó un bufido. "Vaya, ¿cómo has deducido eso?"

Mycroft se paso las manos por el pelo, exasperado.

En ese momento, lucia como un niño pequeño. Su cabello erizado y su rostro estaba rojo y sonrosado por la combinación del sueño y los gritos. Era un fastidio entrañable.

Greg dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Está bien. Ve".

"Gregory por favor, no seas así".

"No, lo entiendo. Tienes que ir, así que ve. Otra noche solo no va a matarme".

La expresión de Mycroft era de dolor. "Lo siento mucho amor. Te prometo que te lo compensare". Se inclino y beso a Greg en la frente.

Greg frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Mycroft se bajo de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse.

Greg dejo caer la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras escuchada los sonidos de Mycroft al vestirse.

El político termino y camino hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano extendida sobre la perilla.

"Te amo Gregory".

Al principio solo se encontró con un doloroso silencio, pero Greg finalmente le respondió. "Si, yo también te amo".

Mycroft asintió y salió del apartamento.

Greg apretó los dientes mientras permitía que las lágrimas cayeran sobre la almohada bajo su cabeza.


	20. Tarde

"¿En serio My? ¿No podías llegar a tiempo a nuestra cena de aniversario que tú mismo planeaste?" Greg se cruzo de brazos y miro por la ventana las farolas que pasaban.

Mycroft suspiro. "El presidente de Estados Unidos estaba en la línea, no podía colgarle en medio de la conversación". Cruzó las piernas. "Tony, ¿Cuánto falta?".

"Cinco minutos señor", dijo el conductor con frialdad.

"¿Ves?, solo vamos a llegar unos quince minutos tarde a nuestra reservación. No ha pasado nada". Miró a Greg, que seguía haciendo pucheros. "Está bien, el daño está hecho. Supongo que podemos cancelar y podría llevarte a casa", dijo en voz baja.

"No. Estuve parado en el vestíbulo de mi edificio por media hora, como si fuera una cita para un baile. Lo menos que puedes hacer es invitarme a cenar". Había querido decir la última parte con humor, pero salió de manera amarga y mordaz.

Miro a Mycroft, que se parecía a un cachorro herido. Greg suspiro. "Está bien", dijo, acercándose y apretando la mano de Mycroft. "Estúpido tonto", añadió cariñosamente. Mycroft se rio entre dientes.

Llegaron al restaurante con solo catorce minutos de retraso, y Mycroft corrió alrededor para abrir la puerta de Greg. Eso hiso a Greg sonreír ampliamente; se bajó del coche y cogió el brazo de Mycroft. Caminaron hacia la puerta, y la mano de Mycroft conecto con la manilla derecha de la puerta de bronce bruñido cuando el reloj marco las 08:15.

El pequeño dispositivo atado a la parte inferior de su mesa reservada hizo un chasquido antes de rasgar el restaurante con una explosión espectacular seguida por una intensa ola de llamas.

La fuerza de la explosión arrojo a la pareja hacia atrás en el abismo negro de la noche de noviembre.

_Continuará…_


	21. Playa

Greg estaba de pie en una playa.

La arena blanca se extendía por millas, por lo que él podía ver. Las olas rodaban suavemente dentro y fuera, acariciando la orilla.

Le tomo un momento reconocer los alrededores. Él había estado aquí antes, con Diane. Cuando eran adolescentes y habían decidido abandonar la escuela e ir a la playa. Eso fue años antes, pero Greg todavía podía recordar aquella aventura con gran detalle. La emoción de hacer algo tan travieso le dio a Greg una alta adrenalina que le duro por el resto del día. Fue uno de sus más preciados recuerdos de su crecimiento.

La playa había estado llena ese día, llena de otros adolescentes con la misma idea. Ahora estaba vacía y silenciosa.

Greg cerró los ojos y volvió la cara hacia el sol, tomando su cálido resplandor. Movió los dedos descalzos de los pies en la suave y sedosa arena y lentamente exhaló.

En algún lugar en la distancia grito una gaviota. Greg nunca había sido aficionado a las aves, y siempre había encontrado a las gaviotas especialmente irritables. Abrió los ojos para buscar a la maldita cosa, pero no vio nada, solo la gran costa blanca. Se encogió de hombros y estiro los brazos, permitiendo que sus hombros y espalda crujieran.

La gaviota grito de nuevo, esta vez más cerca. Greg estiro el cuello para ver alrededor, pero aún no podía ver al pájaro. La tercera vez que grito, estaba increíblemente cerca, el ruido sacudió a Greg hasta la medula. Miro a su alrededor, desconcertado mientras el agua se retiraba de su visión y la playa comenzó a curvarse. El sol se había ido y una sombra aterradora cruzo la ubicación de Greg.

Trato de correr, pero sus pies estaban atrapados en la arena, que ya no era suave. Los granos de arena eran como agujas, cavando en la suave carne de sus talones.

El pájaro volvió a gritar, pero no era un pájaro, era una voz humana. Lo había sido todo el tiempo.

"¡DESPEJEN!", gritó una voz y el cuerpo de Greg convulsionó y salto con la fuerza de la corriente eléctrica.


	22. Hospital

Mycroft abrió los ojos y los cerró de nuevo rápidamente.

Luz. Cegadora luz blanca. Dolor.

Se preparo y los abrió de nuevo. El estaba en una habitación completamente desconocida, llena de cosas y sonidos desconocidos.

Se sentía mareado y pesado, su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera rellena de algodón.

"Ah, bueno. Estas despierto".

Si hubiera tenido buenos reflejos en ese momento, hubiera saltado metro y medio en el aire. Como sus reflejos eran comparables con los de una vaca muerta, solo podía permitirse girar la cabeza para su derecha, hacia la mujer desconocida que había escapado de su vista. Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ajustar su bolsa de suero.

Bolsa de suero.

Su bolsa de suero.

El estaba en un hospital.

Como un paciente.

Con una bolsa de suero.

Esos pensamientos entraron uno a uno en su mente durante el siguiente minuto.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?", por fin consiguió preguntar. Su voz sonaba irreconocible. Era pequeña y suave, con un poco de respiración ruidosa.

"Esa es nuestra pregunta también. Con todo lo que pasaste, toda lógica dice que deberías estar muerto".

"¿Qué es lo que pase?"

Ella lo miro por un instante. "Tú y tu amigo estaban en un restaurante y una bomba estallo. La policía dice que se trataba de algún tipo de ataque terrorista".

Restaurante.

Bomba.

Fuego.

Amigo.

Greg.

_Greg._

Mycroft se tambaleo hacia adelante. "¿Dónde está?, pregunto, añadiendo algo de pánico en su voz.

Las cejas de la enfermera se elevaron. "¿Quién?"

"Gregory Lestrade, ¿Dónde está? ¡Tengo que verlo!" Mycroft se quito las mantas de encima con su brazo rígido y trato de ponerse de pie. La enfermera grito algo que no pudo entender mientras trataba de levantarse. Sus músculos no podían moverse de la forma en que él quería que lo hicieran, y se golpeo contra el suelo antes de que tres personas acudieran a él, tratando de levantarlo.

Mycroft pateo y se sacudió a ciegas.

"¡Exijo verlo!", grito, mientras la enfermera enterraba una aguja en su bíceps.

"¡Soy el maldito gobierno británico! Voy a quitarles sus puestos de trabajo si no…", comenzó a balbucear. "me dejan ir a verlo ahora. Voy a…voy a encerrarlos a todos…encerrarlos a todos en…la Torre de Londres…".

Los enfermeros lo metieron de nuevo a la cama y fijaron su bolsa de suero.

"Por favor", susurró.

La enfermera se mordió el labio y miro hacia otro lado.

"Gregory", gimió, mientras el mundo se oscurecía.

_Continuará…_


	23. Alivio

_No estoy muy segura de haberlo mencionado antes, pero no estoy familiarizada con los hospitales británicos (¿sabes lo que escribes? ¡HA!) Así que por favor, háganme saber si mi terminología es incorrecta._

_Brooke._

Mycroft se despertó todavía bastante aturdido, pero al menos su cabeza se sentía más clara.

Lanzo una mirada cautelosa alrededor de la habitación y gimió cuando vio a la enfermera de antes, garabateando algo en su ficha.

"Oh Dios, eres tú", el gruño. Su voz sonó mas clara y mucho más como él, lo que era una delicia.

Ella frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja. "Yo te puedo sedar de nuevo, ya sabes".

El se rio y levanto una mano. "Pido disculpas…" miro la etiqueta con su nombre. "Serena. No me siento exactamente como yo mismo".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "No lo dudo".

Se miro a sí mismo y comenzó a evaluar sus lesiones. "Déjame ver. Hombro dislocado, pulmón perforado, muñeca izquierda fracturada y" levanto una mano temblorosa hacia su cabeza, tocando con cuidado. "Una especie de trauma en la cabeza, por lo que me han dado analgésicos espectaculares".

Sus ojos se agrandaron y aplaudió. "Eso es un truco de fiesta. Si, conseguiste una desagradable conmoción cerebral, pero fueron capaces de reducir la inflamación por lo que no hay daños mayores, aunque tus días de futbol se terminaron".

El la miro. "Estas usando ropa diferente y el maquillaje de tus ojos ha cambiado". Tomo una respiración profunda, que le dolió un poco. "Mi pulmón ha dado significativos pasos hacia la recuperación por sí mismo, así que he estado aquí aproximadamente una semana".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Ocho días". Lo miro de arriba abajo. "¿Quién demonios eres tú? Primero llegas aquí y la policía dice que fue un intento de asesinato, después, dos tipos gigantes se quedan afuera de tu puerta concediendo autorizaciones para entrar. ¿Eres realmente el Gobierno Británico?" Ella le hizo la pregunta de manera despreocupada, obviamente lo había visto casi todo durante su empleo en el hospital.

Mycroft sonrió. "Tengo una posición menor en el gobierno", dijo secamente.

Ella soltó un bufido.

El apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, pero salto cuando un pensamiento lo golpeo.

"¡Gregory!", exclamo. "Tengo que-", la miro. "Quiero decir, tengo que verlo. No me parece haber sufrido ninguna lesión que pueda menoscabar gravemente mi caminar. Por favor, deja que vaya con él".

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la interrumpió. "Serena, por favor. El es mi mundo entero. Lo amo".

Su cara era de dolor mientras ella se mordía el labio. "Yo realmente no debería, pero…", ella suspiro. "Oh, demonios, está bien. Pero si tu salud empeora o te haces daño a ti mismo me iré a la tumba jurando que no sabía nada acerca de esto".

"Gracias Serena".

Ella lo ayudo a levantarse y le permitió apoyarse en ella mientras apoyaba sus piernas. Como si hubiera sido convocada, Anthea entro en la habitación con su bata y pantuflas. Él le sonrió y le permitió que lo ayudara.

Las mujeres lo ayudaron a caminar al pasillo, pasando a los hombres de negro apostado en la puerta. Se vieron preocupados por un momento, pero Anthea hizo un gesto para tranquilizarlos. Los tres lentamente se dirigieron a la UCI.

El corazón de Mycroft se hundió mientras caminaban frente a cama tras cama llenas de personas enfermas y heridas mortales. La enfermera se detuvo de repente y Mycroft casi tropezó con sus propios pies.

Ella señalo hacia la cama delante de ellos y el corazón de Mycroft se apretó en su pecho.

Gregory Lestrade yacía en la cama, completamente inmóvil. Su brazo derecho estaba envuelto en un yeso espeso. Su rostro estaba pálido y magullado, e incluso su pelo parecía tener un color más tenue.

La enfermera comenzó a recitar sus heridas, pero Mycroft apenas la oyó. Había algunas palabras reconocibles como _hemorragia interna_, _reanimación_ y_ cirugía de emergencia_, pero lo único que retuvo fue "No estamos muy seguro de cómo es posible, pero esperamos que tenga una recuperación completa".

Con eso, Mycroft se alejo de sus escoltas y se acerco a la cabecera del paciente. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, pero no se molesto en limpiarlas.

Se agacho y tomo la mano de Greg, llevando sus nudillos maltratados a sus labios.

Los parpados de Greg se abrieron y poco a poco se trasladaron hasta hacer contacto visual con Mycroft. Las comisuras de los labios del detective se torcieron hacia arriba mientras sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo. Apretó la mano de Mycroft casi imperceptiblemente mientras se dormía de nuevo, lo que causo que Mycroft llorara lagrimas de dolor y alivio.

* * *

Pues...lo mismo de siempre: COLEGIO, me hace la vida imposible y no me deja cumplir con ustedes! al menos es mi ultimo año. Diria que prometo actualizar diariamente como en el principio, pero estaría mintiendo. Este mes estaré llena de actividades del colegio (que sorpresa!)...pero bueno, que mas se puede esperar? Como les dije, es mi ultimo año como estudiante, asi que mis compañeras y yo estamos rodeadas de personas tratando de convencernos de que estudiamos tal cosa o de que entremos a tal universidad, etc...y mejor dejo de escribir, porque les estoy contando toda mi vida! jajajajajja, creo que estoy un poquito estresada :(

Nos vemos cuando se pueda! ;)


	24. Blotter

Mycroft siguió visitando a Greg todos los días, incluso después de que el mismo había sido dado de alta. Modifico su agenda para que girara en torno a esas visitas, y se aseguro de llevar un jarrón de flores frescas cada tres días, por lo que ni siquiera alcanzaban a marchitarse.

Aunque los médicos le aseguraron que Greg estaba mejorando a pasos agigantados, Mycroft lo encontraba difícil de creer. Quería ser capaz de llevar a Greg a cenar, que fueran capaces de salir a bailar. Quería que fueran capaces de hacer todas las pequeñas cosas que habían pospuesto los otros días, porque habían estado tan cerca de no tener otro día juntos. Quería pasar el resto de su vida cuidando a Greg.

-0-0-0-

Mycroft estaba en su lugar habitual en la cabecera de Greg, leyendo el periódico. Greg tenía la sección de deportes y la crónica roja. Mycroft encontró su dedicación al trabajo, incluso en su estado actual, muy entrañable.

"Cristo", dijo Greg, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

Mycroft bajo el periódico para ver a su compañero de cama. "¿Hmm?"

Greg hizo un gesto a la crónica roja en sus manos. "Un hombre volvió de la tienda para encontrarse con que su esposa se había suicidado. Sin una nota ni nada. Dice que sus últimas palabras para él fueron "nos quedamos sin leche"". Sacudió la cabeza. "Quiero decir, ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así sin decir adiós?"

Mycroft estaba sin palabras. La pareja se quedo en silencio por un momento, hasta que Greg alargo la mano y tomo la de Mycroft.

"Tú sabes, en esa fracción de segundo antes de que todo se volviera negro en el restaurante, mi último pensamiento fue 'No puedo morir ahora. No puedo morir sabiendo que mis últimas palabras para My fueron _estúpido tonto_'". Trato de reír, pero en vez de eso tosió. "Cuando me resucitaron-que, déjame decirte, parece todo genial en las películas, pero es realmente como despertar de una buena siesta porque tu piel está ardiendo en fuego-pero, cuando me resucitaron realmente sentí como si alguien me hablara al oído, ¿sabes? Que alguien o algo me decía 'Vuelve allí y dile a ese hermoso hombre que lo amas, díselo cada día sin falta. Entonces tal vez podamos dejar que envejezcan juntos'".

Miro a Mycroft, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Te amo Mycroft. Te amo más de lo que puedo decir".

Mycroft abrió sus labios temblorosos. "También te amo Gregory. Yo no sé lo que haría sin ti".

Se puso de pie y beso a Greg suavemente, porque su cara maltrecha todavía estaba sanando. Apoyo su frente contra la de Greg y se quedaron en silencio por un momento, agradeciéndole internamente a lo que fuera que los mantuvo con vida después de la explosión.

El pequeño ruido de alguien oliendo les hizo saltar a la ligera y separarse. Habían olvidado por completo que Anthea había estado sentada en la habitación todo el tiempo, trabajando en su blackberry. Su blackberry ahora estaba en su regazo, y ella se limpiaba furiosamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Qué?", murmuro. "Eso fue lo más conmovedor que he escuchado en mi vida. Yo no soy de piedra".

* * *

El titulo del capitulo lo deje tal como estaba, porque sinceramente no pude traducirlo. Si alguien sabe el significado, por favor díganmelo en los comentarios para arreglarlo. Besos!


	25. Práctico

**Nota de la autora:**

_Vale, este es el último de los capítulos que trata de la secuela de la explosión en el restaurante. Gracias por apoyarme en este pequeño y decididamente no esponjoso mystrade (lo juro, yo había previsto que fuera más oscuro, pero realmente se me escapó). Después de esta capitulo volveré a saltar en el tiempo, así que si tienen alguna escena que les gustaría ver, por favor háganmelo saber, ¡me encantan sus sugerencias!_

_Brooke_

"¡Oh por Dios!".

"Es la política del hospital".

"¡Es ridículo!".

Mycroft sonrió.

Greg dejo escapar un suspiro de exasperación. "Está bien. Si esta cosa del infierno logra sacarme de aquí".

Dejo que la enfermera lo sacara de la cama y lo pusiera en la silla de ruedas.

"Puedo tomarlo desde aquí Serena" dijo Mycroft, todavía con su sonrisa comemierda. Agarró los mangos de la silla de ruedas, y empujo a Greg fuera de la habitación.

Greg murmuró algo entre dientes.

"Oh, vamos" dijo Mycroft, pasando una mano por el pelo plateado de Greg. "No hagas que te empuje por las escaleras".

Greg alargó la mano hacia atrás y golpeo con fuerza la mano de Mycroft, luego dejó que sus dedos se asienten en la mano de Mycroft cariñosamente.

Pasaron el resto del viaje hacia la salida del hospital en un cómodo silencio. Cuando salieron Greg sonrió ante la imagen familiar del coche negro de Mycroft con la silueta de Anthea en la ventana del lado del pasajero.

Greg se apoyo en el hombro de Mycroft al ponerse de pie, y juntos cojearon hacia el coche.

Una vez dentro, Greg se apoyo en el cuero oscuro y suspiro profundamente.

Mycroft se aclaro la garganta cuando el coche comenzó a moverse.

"Gregory, tengo una propuesta para ti".

Greg abrió los ojos y miro a Mycroft, lanzó una rápida mirada a Anthea y arqueo una ceja.

Mycroft soltó una carcajada. "No, nada de eso".

Las orejas de Anthea se sonrojaron y escribió en su blackberry con mayor rigor.

"Gregory, se que este ha sido un tiempo difícil emocionalmente, y sé que desde el accidente nuestra relación se ha alterado por lo que comprendo completamente si no quieres, pero", hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio. "Me gustaría mucho que quisieras vivir conmigo".

Greg parpadeó un par de veces.

"En realidad está más cerca de Yard, y mi edificio tiene un ascensor que sería útil si terminas con una cojera en tu pierna sana" Mycroft se apresuro en añadir. "Parecía practico para mí, pero-"

"Si"

Mycroft vacilo. "Er, ¿Qué?".

"Si, voy a vivir contigo".

La expresión con la boca abierta de Mycroft se convirtió en una sonrisa mareada, que se sofoco rápidamente. "Excelente, como iba diciendo, en realidad es la solución más practica porque-".

"Porque nos amamos el uno al otro y yo no quiero pasar otra maldita noche sin ti en mis brazos" Gregory termino.

Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente. "Eso también".

"Ven aquí". Greg se inclino y beso a Mycroft profundamente. Mycroft levantó una mano y acaricio la nuca de Greg. Olvidaron el dolor de las últimas semanas.

Se besaron durante varios minutos antes de que Anthea se aclarara la garganta ruidosamente.

Se separaron, pero Mycroft mantuvo firmemente en la parte posterior del cuello de Greg.

Anthea siguió tecleando en su teléfono.

"Oh vamos. Tú piensas que somos adorables" Greg bromeo.

Anthea rodo los ojos y continuó escribiendo.

Greg soltó una risita y se giro hacia su amante para terminar lo que habían dejado, a pesar de las protestas de la asistente personal.


	26. Conociéndose

_Acabo de darme cuenta de que nunca les mostré su primer encuentro. Decidí remediar eso :)_

_Brooke_

"No mires ahora, pero tenemos compañía", silbó Sally.

Greg miro hacia arriba desde el portapapeles en frente de él, sólo para obtener un codazo en las costillas.

"¡Te dije que no mires!"

"Ay, lo siento. ¿Quién es?"

"Algún espía del gobierno. Nelson lo detuvo en el puesto de control y el tipo saco su ID, Nelson dice que luce como las del gobierno británico".

"Hmm", murmuró Greg, quien solo escuchaba a medias. Estaba en medio de una escena del crimen de un triple homicidio, no era exactamente el momento de que un tipo en traje le dijera que hacer.

Sin embargo, se encontró a sí mismo levantando la vista casualmente de su portapapeles para inspeccionar al visitante. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta.

De pie a varios metros de distancia estaba un hombre alto y delgado con un traje elegante. Se apoyaba en el mango de su paraguas negro como si fuera un bastón, mirando la escena del crimen con una expresión abstraída en su rostro.

No era hermoso por cualquier medio, no. Pero había algo tan poderoso en su postura que atrajo a Greg. Los ojos del hombre se movieron hasta Greg, y sintió su cara calentarse. Fingió escribir algo en su portapapeles, a pesar de que todavía podía sentir la mirada azul perforándolo.

Se quedó mirando los papeles que tenía delante y se obligo a concentrarse. Pasaron varios minutos, pero finalmente fue capaz de borrar de su mente esos ojos azules. Le ladró órdenes a su equipo y envió varios mensajes de texto a sus ayudantes en el laboratorio. Iba a ser una larga noche para todos.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Greg no sintió a nadie acercarse hasta que sintió unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el hombre de ojos azules.

"Eh, ¿Puedo ayudarle?", preguntó con inquietud.

"La joven solo lleva un pendiente, lo que significa que la madre de su ex-novio es el asesino. Compruebe la fecha de caducidad de la leche en el refrigerador, eso debería bastar", dijo el hombre secamente.

"Yo- ¿Qué?" Preguntó Greg.

El hombre sonrió. "Ya me ha oído, Detective Inspector Lestrade". Él le dio un pequeño guiño y se fue, dejando a un Greg totalmente perplejo detrás.


	27. Aeropuerto

Greg se sentía como un tonto, para ser honesto.

El vuelo de Mycroft estaba retrasado, y el estaba de pie como un idiota en medio del aeropuerto con un cartel que decía "Holmes".

Le había parecido originalmente una idea divertida, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era ridículo más que nada. Suspiro y se paso una mano por el pelo.

Mycroft había estado ausente durante tres semanas, pero parecían años desde que Greg lo había visto. Sus conversaciones telefónicas habían sido pocas y distantes entre sí, y Mycroft siempre sonaba muy apresurado. Greg sabía que había sido un viaje tenso y estresante, pero se encontraba a si mismo preocupándose por la posibilidad de perder el afecto de Mycroft. Habían estado saliendo durante casi ocho meses, y Greg nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida. Pero Mycroft siempre era muy profesional, lo que a veces se traducía a ser casi frio, por lo que era muy difícil para Greg entenderlo.

Se mordió el labio y miro el reloj de nuevo, luego levanto la vista justo para ver a Mycroft entrar por la puerta. Parecía cansado, pero Greg no podía imaginar una mejor vista.

Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a caminar hacia Mycroft, todavía con su cartel.

Mycroft lo vio y se echo a reír. Greg apretó el paso a un trote ligero.

Se encontraron en medio del aeropuerto.

"Hola", dijo Greg sin aliento.

"Hola tu", dijo Mycroft, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Greg. Sus pies se levantaron ligeramente del suelo por la fuerza del abrazo, dejo caer el cartel para devolverle el gesto.

"Dios, te he echado de menos", dijo Mycroft, enterrando la cara en el hombro de Greg.

El corazón de Greg saltó. "Si, supongo que te extrañé también", bromeó.

Finalmente se separaron.

"Oh Anthea, definitivamente te extrañé", dijo Greg, sonriendo ante la hosca mirada de la asistente personal. Ella dejo escapar un bufido irritado.

"Si me necesita señor, estaré en el auto", dijo ella, con un toque de amargura.

"Muy bien. Y eres más que bienvenida a tomar los días de descanso que desees. Definitivamente te los ganaste después de ese- erm, desagradable incidente con el guardia personal del presidente de gobierno".

Ella hizo una mueca, pero no hizo comentarios mientras se retiraba.

Greg arqueo una ceja.

"Digamos que era un poco aficionado al manoseo", dijo Mycroft.

"Aw, pobrecita. Debes darle al menos una semana de descanso por eso".

"Por favor Gregory, no seas ridículo. Si tomara una semana de descanso cada vez que alguien intentaba pasar de mí durante una reunión de las Naciones Unidas no hubiera trabajado un día desde 1997".

Greg no tenía idea de qué hacer con esa información, pero la mezcla familiar de confusión, celos y excitación era algo que no había sentido desde que Mycroft se fue.

El sonrió con torpeza, lo que hizo reír a Mycroft. "¿Recuérdame por qué nunca me alejo de tu lado?", dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Greg.

"Bueno, mi abuela siempre decía que la ausencia hacia crecer el cariño. No estoy seguro acerca de mi corazón, pero creo que me ha dado túnel carpiano en la mano izquierda", dijo Greg con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se sonrojaron y se aclaro la garganta. "Bueno, voy a tener que arreglar eso, ¿No es así?", dijo con un susurro ronco.

La pareja se rió como colegiales mientras salían del aeropuerto en el sol del mediodía.


	28. Borracho

Actualización dos días seguidos! todo un récord para mí ;)

* * *

La luz azul lleno la habitación, Mycroft agarró su teléfono y contesto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de empezar a vibrar.

"Habla Mycroft Holmes".

"Hooooola My-Mycroft", Greg mal articuló.

"¿Gregory? ¿Pasó algo malo?" Mycroft se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesita.

"Nah, todo es fantástico de verdad", dijo antes de hipar. "John y yo fuimos a ver el partido, ya sabes que John es un muy buen tipo, no sé muy bien qué es lo que ve en tu hermano. Oh, no te ofendas My, pero ya sabes cómo puede ser". Al menos eso es lo que Mycroft pensó que Greg dijo, no podía estar seguro, porque se oía terriblemente mal.

Mycroft sonrió. "Gregory, suenas bastante borracho en estos momentos".

"No, estoy totalmente bien. Así que escucha, estoy afuera de tu piso en estos momentos. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me dejes entrar?".

Mycroft rodó los ojos y salió de la cama. "Podrías haber empezado con eso, ya sabes".

Greg soltó una risita.

Mycroft colgó el teléfono y fue a abrir la puerta principal.

Greg estaba de pie tambaleándose ante él con los ojos rojos y el pelo revuelto. Incluso totalmente borracho se veía endiabladamente guapo.

"Oh, Gregory", Mycroft reprendió ligeramente, permitiendo que entrara al departamento.

"¿Tú no estás enojado conmigo verdad? Yo no quiero que estés enojado conmigo. Realmente no bebí mucho. No estás enojado ¿verdad?".

"Por supuesto que no. En realidad encuentro esto muy divertido", dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa.

Greg sonrió tontamente y se acerco a Mycroft, dándole un fuerte abrazo. "Te amo Mycroft", dijo Greg, acariciando el pálido cuello de Mycroft.

Mycroft se rió entre dientes. "Yo también te amo".

Se abrazaron durante varios minutos, hasta que Greg hipó violentamente.

"En serio, ¿Cuánto bebiste?" Preguntó Mycroft, dando un paso atrás y guiando a Greg al sofá.

Greg se dejó caer y luego trató de contar con los dedos. Se quedó mirando sus dedos extendidos antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No tengo idea".

Mycroft revolvió el pelo de Greg, quien se inclinó ante su toque. "Me pregunto cómo estará nuestro amigo el señor Watson en estos momentos", Mycroft reflexionó.

"Aw, el está bien", dijo Greg con un bostezo. "Tiene a Sherlock, ¿no?".

"Sí, supongo que sí".

Greg dejo su cabeza deslizarse hacia abajo en el brazo de Mycroft hasta que se acomodó en el pecho del político.

"Al igual que te tengo a ti, ¿verdad?".

Mycroft miró al detective ebrio y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Greg suspiró con satisfacción.

"Sí Gregory, me tienes en mente, cuerpo y alma".

Sintió a Greg sonreír contra su pecho, y de pronto estaba roncando suavemente.

Mycroft apoyó la mejilla contra el cabello de Greg y le susurró en voz baja. "Y yo estoy tomando esto como que te tengo a ti también". Al no escuchar respuesta, sólo el suave sonido de los ronquidos de Greg, Mycroft permitió que sus ojos se cerraran.


	29. Padres

Sherlock miró sombríamente a Greg sobre la mesa. No lo había perdonado por lo del puñetazo en la cara durante la redada anti drogas, y había actuado como un niño testarudo toda la noche.

Como si Greg no estuviera bastante incómodo. La mansión Holmes en sí misma era intimidante, pero conocer al señor y la señora Holmes era exasperante.

La señora Holmes era una mujer agradable y muy bien vestida que amaba a sus hijos más que a nada. El señor Holmes era frío y distante, con un apretón de manos que casi le había roto a Greg la muñeca. Él no había dicho más de tres palabras desde que había comenzado la cena, mientras que su esposa no había hecho una pausa para tomar aliento desde que Greg había llegado. Greg inquietantemente recordó su entrenamiento de policía cuando los instructores les habían enseñado la técnica del "poli bueno-poli malo".

"Oh, es tan agradable conocer a los amigos de mi hijo", la señora Holmes expresó un poco demasiado fuerte después de una pausa incómoda en la conversación. Greg hizo una mueca, esa era la otra cosa. Seguía refiriéndose a Greg como el "amigo" de Mycroft, como si fueran compañeros de escuela o algo así.

Greg sonrío y asintió con la cabeza lo mas educadamente que pudo.

"Y Gregory, querido", dijo ella, cogiendo la mano de Greg. Él la dejó, tratando de ignorar una pequeña mirada de pánico de Mycroft, que estaba tan perplejo como él. "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por darle a mi Sherlock un trabajo en Scotland Yard. Él tiene estos…talentos únicos, estoy tan contenta de que les dé un buen uso". Ella le sonrío cálidamente a Greg. Él lo tomó como una buena señal.

El señor Holmes hizo un sonido irritado. "Sí, corriendo a través de callejones oscuros con un médico discapacitado. Un gran uso de su intelecto".

Sherlock parecía dolido por esas palabras, bajó la mirada a su regazo y no dijo nada en respuesta. Greg sintió piedad por el sociópata. Sin duda, su trabajo no era el tipo del que a los padres les gustaba alardear, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer que lo mantuviera cuerdo.

"Bueno, con el debido respeto señor, pero creo que eso es bastante duro".

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Greg. La señora Holmes dejó caer la mano como si le hubiera quemado. La cabeza de Sherlock se disparó hacia arriba.

Miró a su alrededor y se aclaro la garganta. "Bueno, sí, es inusual. Pero quiero decir, él usa sus poderes de deducción o lo que sean para salvar vidas. ¿Le dijo acerca de la semana pasada, cuando salvo un autobús lleno de escolares de un terrorista internacional? No puedo siquiera inventar esas cosas. Londres sería mucho peor si no fuera por su hijo Sherlock".

La habitación estaba en silencio. Todos los ojos pasaban de Greg al señor Holmes, que miraba duramente a Greg. Greg tragó saliva. Lo había echado a perder totalmente.

El señor Holmes frunció el ceño. "¿Autobús lleno de niños?".

Greg asintió sin decir nada.

El señor Holmes reflexiono por un momento. Miro a Sherlock. "Eso no es malo hijo. No está mal en absoluto".

Sherlock se abrió un poco. "Gracias", le dijo a su padre con timidez.

Echó un vistazo a Greg y arqueó las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba en señal de agradecimiento.

"Bueno", dijo la señora Holmes, expulsando el aliento que había estado conteniendo. "¿Qué tal si vamos a la sala a tomar un café o brandy?".

"Sí querida", contestó el señor Holmes. "Entonces Sherlock puede hablarnos de algunos de esos casos en los que ha trabajado. Nunca nos dice nada acerca de ellos. Al menos Mycroft tiene la excusa de que si nos hablara de su trabajo tendría que matarnos, pero tú por otro lado no tienes ese lujo". Él le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sherlock mientras caminaban a la sala de estar.

Greg se levanto de su silla, atónito. Mycroft dio la vuelta a su lado de la mesa y espero a que los demás se hubieran marchado antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios.

"Eso fue increíble", dijo Mycroft. "Nunca en mi vida había visto a Stavrik Holmes darle la razón a alguien".

"No fue mi intención-¿Stavrik? Jesucristo, ¿de dónde sacan todos esos nombres?".


	30. Niñera

"Me siento muy mal por esto, pero voy a tener que cancelar esta noche. La niñera de Diane se enfermo así que los niños se van a quedar conmigo esta noche mientras ella y Chris van a ver el Fantasma de la Ópera".

Mycroft dejo escapar un profundo suspiro desde el otro lado de la línea. "¿O sea que me vas a dar el plantón, porque tu hermana se fijó en Andrew Lloyd Webber?".

Greg se rió entre dientes. "Parece que sí".

"Pero no te he visto en casi una semana", se quejó Mycroft.

"Lo sé amor, lo siento. Quiero decir, a menos que quieras ayudarme a cuidar a los niños…", su voz se apagó.

"¿Diane estará bien con eso?"

"Er, ¿Qué?"

"¿Diane estaría cómoda con que tu novio haga de niñera de sus hijos?"

"Bueno, por supuesto, ella te adora. Y yo el doble, pero… ¿estás seguro? No creo que los niños sean realmente lo tuyo".

"Soy bastante aficionado a los niños en realidad, y los hijos de Diane son especialmente encantadores".

"Oh. Bien entonces, si tu insistes".

-0-0-0-

Mycroft se presento esa noche en chaqueta y pantalones, sin corbata y chaleco era su idea de look informal.

Greg y los niños respondieron a la puerta.

"Oigan chicos, se acuerdan de mi amigo Mycroft, ¿verdad?".

Jaime se escondió detrás de las piernas de Greg con timidez, pero Clara corrió y lo abrazó. Mycroft sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, la visión hizo que las rodillas de Greg se debilitaran.

Clara dio un paso atrás por un momento y miro a pensativamente a Mycroft. "Espera. Mami dijo que eras el novio del tío Greg, pero él solo dijo que eran amigos. ¿Ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea?", pregunto ella, con un toque de preocupación.

Mycroft miro a Greg, que parecía demasiado aturdido como para decir nada.

Mycroft se arrodillo para estar al mismo nivel de Clara. "Bueno. No hemos tenido ninguna pelea que yo sepa. Tu mamá está en lo correcto, soy el novio de Greg".

"Oh, bien", dijo Clara, aliviada. "¿Eso te hace nuestro tío Mycroft?"

Mycroft se rio y miro a Greg, quien se encogió de hombros. "Sí. Puedes llamarme tío si lo deseas".

La niña sonrió y lo abrazo de nuevo. Ella se echo hacia atrás y tiro de su mano. "¡Ven a hacer dibujos conmigo tío Mycroft!".

Durante las próximas horas, el cuarteto hizo dibujos y jugó. Al final de la noche, incluso Jaime se había acercado a Mycroft, llamándolo "tío" una o dos veces.

Alrededor de las nueva Clara empezó a pelear contra los bostezos, mientras que Jaime luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. "De acuerdo, creo que es hora de que ustedes se vayan a la cama", Greg anunció. Los niños protestaron débilmente, pero al final dejaron que sus tíos los alistaran para ir a dormir.

La pareja metió a los niños en la cama, pero Clara se negó a dormir sin un cuento.

"Y el tío Mycroft tiene que leerlo", dijo, cruzando los brazos. "Él hace todas las voces. Tu nunca haces las voces tío Greg".

Mycroft lanzo una mirada a Greg. "¿Gregory, no haces las voces? ¡Estoy avergonzado de ti!".

Greg rodo los ojos mientras Mycroft se sentaba a un lado de la cama donde estaban acostados los niños. Clara le entrego su bastante gastada copia de El Conejo de Terciopelo, él amablemente la tomo y empezó a leer. En verdad hace bastante bien las voces de los personajes, pensó Greg para sí mismo.

Los niños estaban dormidos para el momento en el que Mycroft terminó. Cerró el libro en silencio y observo a los niños dormir. Greg se acerco de puntillas a la cama y colocó las mantas alrededor del par, erizando el pelo de Jaime. Él puso su mano en el hombro de Mycroft, apretando ligeramente.

Mycroft cubrió su mano con la suya, acariciando los dedos de Greg a la ligera.

"Serías un padre increíble My", dijo Greg en voz baja.

Mycroft miro a Greg. "Ambos seriamos padres increíbles".

* * *

Wow, 30 capitulos! ya vamos por la mitad :)


	31. Lluvia

El mintió cuando Donovan le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Él estaba todo lo contrario de bien. Una niña de seis años se había desangrado en sus brazos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla.

Bethany. Su nombre era Bethany.

Se sentó en el capó de su coche patrulla mirando abatido a la escena del crimen delante de él, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por protegerse de la lluvia helada que caía sobre su rostro. Alguien había puesto una manta sobre sus hombros, probablemente como una broma, pero él no podía reírse y encogerse de hombros.

Hundió las palmas de las manos en sus ojos, tratando de borrar la imagen mental de la cara de Bethany cuando le habían disparado. En un destello la mirada de pánico de la niña había sido sustituida por la expresión eterna de alguien que sabe que se está muriendo.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamiento que le tomó varios minutos darse cuenta de que había dejado de llover sobre él. Saco sus manos de los ojos para ver a Mycroft de pie ante él, extendiendo su paraguas para cubrir a Greg.

Greg soltó un suave suspiro que se mezclaba con un sollozo reprimido mientras se permitía inclinarse hacia adelante y apoyarse en Mycroft, quien besó su frente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la forma temblorosa de Greg.

Se quedaron así durante mucho tiempo, sabiendo muy bien que en el momento en que se separaran estarían de vuelta en el mundo real, donde cosas terribles le sucedían a la gente inocente. Pero debajo de la cubierta del paraguas de Mycroft eran capaces de crear un santuario, de encontrar el ojo de la tormenta y tener un momento de paz.

Sus respectivos séquitos se aseguraron de que todo el mundo mantuviera su distancia durante el mayor tiempo posible. Sally Donovan se hizo cargo de la escena del crimen, mientras que Anthea comenzó a coquetear a través de mensajes de texto con la Secretaria de Estado norteamericana para cubrir la tardanza de Mycroft a su reunión.

Se entendió que este momento era más importante que cualquier otra cosa. El par sacrificaba todo para mantener el mundo funcionando sin problemas y por una vez se le daba una pizca de agradecimiento a cambio.

* * *

_¿Acabo de crear un Hilary Clinton/Anthea? Sí, lo hice. Traten con eso._


	32. Quebrarse

_¡Inspirado por la hermosa __Greenleaf's Daughter!_

"Greg, necesito tu ayuda".

"¿Anthea?" Greg se enderezó en su silla y apretó el teléfono cerca de su oído. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal?"

"Es Mycroft, no sé qué hacer. Por favor ven pronto".

-0-0-0-

"Gracias a Dios que estas aquí", dijo Anthea, dándole a Greg un rápido abrazo. Greg comprendió la gravedad del asunto en ese momento. Anthea rara vez reconoce su existencia, y nunca habían estado en contacto físico antes.

"¿Dónde está?"

Señaló la habitación de Mycroft, y Greg entró tímidamente.

"¿My?"

La figura acostada en la cama no dio ninguna respuesta. Estaba acurrucado de lado, de espaldas a la puerta.

"Ha estado así durante cuatro días. Hubo una crisis de rehenes y las cosas se fueron hacia el sur y un querido amigo de Mycroft fue ejecutado. Quiero decir, estas cosas pasan, pero algo era diferente esta vez. Busque en google sus síntomas y creo que es trastorno de estrés agudo…", su voz se apagó.

Greg asintió solemnemente. "¿Ha comido recientemente?"

"Ni un bocado. No ha hecho otra cosa que mirar a la pared".

Greg asintió, y luego frunció el ceño. "Espera, yo le estaba enviando mensajes de texto anoche. Parecía bien para mí".

Anthea lo miro con aire de culpabilidad. "Yo misma estoy manejando la correspondencia del señor Holmes en su… ausencia".

El rostro de Greg se sonrojó. "Pero yo le dije-"

Anthea hizo una mueca. "Sí, no era exactamente un día de campo".

Greg estaba sin palabras. "Eh, ¿podrías poner la tetera al fuego o algo así?"

"Con mucho gusto", dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación.

Greg se acerco de puntillas a la cama y se arrodillo frente a la figura acostada en ella. "Hey", susurró, acariciando la mejilla de Mycroft.

Los ojos de Mycroft se abrieron. Se quedo mirando fijamente a Greg durante unos momentos antes de comenzar a llorar suavemente.

"Hey, hey. Shhh", Greg arrulló. Tomo las manos de Mycroft entre las suyas y suavemente beso sus nudillos. "Estoy aquí, está bien. Vas a estar bien".

_Continuará…_


	33. Poder

"Está bien, vamos. Hora de levantarse".

Mycroft siguió mirándolo fijamente, pero permitió que Greg lo ayudara a levantarse y lo llevara al cuarto de baño como un niño. Greg preparo la bañera y lo puso en ella sin protestar.

Busco entre los armarios de Mycroft y encontró unos geles de baño que costaban más de lo que Greg gastaba en sus compras semanales y enjabono una esponja vegetal con él.

Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y empezó a lavar la espalda de Mycroft. Mycroft se apoyo en el toque de Greg y soltó un suave suspiro.

Greg masajeo el producto de olor dulce en la piel de Mycroft por varios minutos antes de preguntar tímidamente. "Mycroft, ¿Qué paso?"

Mycroft se quedo completamente rígido, pero no dijo nada. Greg pensó que no iba a obtener una respuesta, por lo que continuó lavando a su pareja.

Saltó un poco cuando Mycroft habló.

Su voz sonaba rasposa, y se estremeció un poco cuando comenzó a hablar.

"Mis colegas y yo fuimos llamados a una reunión de emergencia, lo cual no era nada nuevo. Pero había un video en vivo…", hizo una pausa mientras su cuerpo se estremecía violentamente. "Tres de nuestros superiores estaban en el, atados y amordazados. Habían sido secuestrados por una célula terrorista que estaba pidiendo un rescate, ni siquiera recuerdo qué".

Tomo una respiración profunda. "Yo era el más alto al mando, así que me hice cargo se una situación. Les di la perorata habitual de que el gobierno británico no negocia con terroristas", sus palabras se habían vuelto más débiles ahora y se aferraba a los lados de la bañera con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos parecían de un blanco nacarado. El sabía que Mycroft estaba luchando por seguir adelante, por lo que continuó frotando su espalda con dulzura.

"Ellos escucharon educadamente y luego me preguntaron si estaba seguro. Ni siquiera lo dudé, dije que si inmediatamente y-", su voz se quebró. Greg se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Mycroft, pero él no era capaz de detener la historia.

"Ellos los decapitaron. Frente a la cámara. Sin advertencia".

Greg se quedo sin aliento y se llevo una mano llena de jabón a la boca.

Mycroft giro su pálido rostro hacia Greg. "Es mi culpa", susurro con voz hueca. "Cribbins, su esposa acaba de dar a luz a su primer hijo hace menos de un mes. Ese bebé no tiene un padre por mi culpa". Empezó a llorar de nuevo, los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y hacían eco en los azulejos del baño.

La ira estallo a través de Greg. Una de las características centrales de Mycroft era su poder, no sólo en el gobierno, sino en la forma en que su sola presencia llamaba la atención de cualquiera que estuviera en la habitación, la forma en la que siempre parecía estar un paso delante de los demás. La idea de que un lunático sea capaz de convertir a Mycroft en un pequeño bebé asustado hacia a Greg temblar de ira.

"Escucha", dijo bruscamente, capturando la barbilla de Mycroft y tirando de él, para que estuvieran nariz con nariz. "Tú no mataste a esos hombres. No eres responsable de lo ocurrido. Si tú hubieras sido secuestrado y ellos tuvieran que tomar las decisiones, habrían hecho exactamente lo mismo. Hay muchos enfermos en este mundo, y a través de tu trabajo tienes que toparte con lo peor de lo peor. Esta es una tragedia absoluta, no me malinterpretes, pero no creo que seas menos de ti porque alguien murió a manos de un terrorista demente. Puede que tomaran a Cribbins lejos de su esposa y de su hijo, pero no voy a dejar que te alejen de mi de esa manera".

Mycroft miro fijamente a Greg con los ojos muy abiertos, desconcertado.

Greg continuó. "Tú vas a salir de esta bañera y te pondrás un par de pijamas e iras de nuevo la cama. Hare que Anthea prepare algo que puedas comer con tu té".

Greg tenía una mezcla extraña de mando y seguridad que Mycroft no pudo rechazar. Hizo exactamente lo que le dijo.

_Continuará…_


	34. Sopa

Greg entró en la cocina y fue golpeado por una cantidad de olores que te invitaban a entrar.

Anthea estaba de pie frente a la estufa, con un delantal y agitando algo en una olla grande.

"¿Qué es todo esto?", pregunto Greg con incredulidad.

Anthea se giro y se sonrojó. "Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer para ayudar, así que decidí hacer sopa de tortuga. Mi madre siempre solía hacerlo por mi cuando estaba molesta y siempre parecía hacer que me sintiera mejor".

Greg sonrió. "Ven acá". Dio un paso adelante y le dio un abrazo de oso. "Estoy tan contento de que Mycroft te tenga", dijo en voz baja. "Contigo cerca siento que no tengo que preocuparme tanto".

Ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. "Es curioso, siempre pienso lo mismo de ti".

Se separaron y Anthea volvió a agitar la sopa. Greg se ocupo de poner la mesa para tres.

Después de unos minutos Mycroft apareció, vestido con el pijama de seda que Greg había dejado para él y luciendo muy perdido. Miro el reloj de la pared, que decía 21:08. Se quedo quieto por unos momentos antes de preguntar. "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Jueves señor", dijo Anthea rápidamente.

Mycroft lucia como si no la hubiera visto. Asintió vagamente. "Jueves", repitió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "¿Quiere un poco de sopa señor?"

El parpadeo varias veces. "Sopa", dijo mientras se sentaba.

Anthea intercambio una mirada con Greg mientras ponía un plato frente al político.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras el cansadamente ponía algo de sopa en su boca. Permitió que rodara por su lengua por unos momentos antes de tragar. Hubo una pausa, luego levanto la vista hacia ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi madre solía hacer esto cuando era niño", dijo con voz soñadora.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Greg sonrió y le dio a Anthea una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Anthea exhaló. "La mía también. Espero que le guste".

El asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su comida. Anthea les sirvió a Greg y a ella misma, y los tres comieron juntos en un cómodo silencio.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Greg y Anthea lavaron los platos mientras Mycroft miraba contemplativamente la pared.

"¿Sería posible que despejes su agenda por una semana?" Greg le pregunto a la AP en voz baja.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Ya está hecho".

Greg le sonrió con ironía. "Limpia tu propio horario también. Te mereces el descanso".

"Gracias señor".

"Nada de 'señor' conmigo, yo no firmo tus cheques de pago. Llámame Greg".

"Gracias Greg".

Greg miró a Mycroft por encima del hombro. "Creo que lo llevare a la casa de verano de los Holmes en Brighton, el aire fresco le haría bien, ¿no crees?"

"Me imagino que sí, sí".

"Te invitamos a venir, si quieres".

Ella se echó a reír. "Gracias, pero creo que necesitaran un tiempo a solas. Lo menos que necesita son recordatorios del trabajo. Hablando de eso", dijo ella, secándose las manos con una toalla. " ¿Puedo irme? Siento que esta mejor contigo ahora".

Greg asintió. "Por supuesto, yo me encargo desde aquí".

"Gracias".

Se giro hacia Mycroft. "Señor, ya me voy ¿está bien?".

Mycroft salto ante el sonido de su voz. "Eeh, sí, claro. Si, si, puedes irte".

Ella cogió su abrigo y se fue.

Greg se acerco a Mycroft y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Vamos amor, es hora de que tomes un descanso adecuado".

Tomo la mano de Mycroft y lo llevo al dormitorio.

Mycroft todavía estaba en su propio mundo y permitió que Greg lo metiera en su cama King-size.

Greg se puso de pie e hizo ademan de alejarse de la cama, pero Mycroft le cogió la mano desesperadamente.

"Por favor, por favor no me dejes", Mycroft rogo con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

Greg pasó el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Mycroft. "No se me ocurriría dejarte amor. Solo voy a tomar prestado un par de pijamas, ¿de acuerdo?".

Mycroft se mordió el labio y asintió en silencio mientras soltaba la mano de Greg. El se cambio rápidamente y luego regreso a la cama. Se subió y se deslizo cerca de Mycroft envolviéndose a su alrededor, como si su sola presencia pudiera protegerlo.

_Una vez más, ¡gracias a todos por seguir conmigo! Creo que esteva a ser el último capítulo sobre la ruptura de Mycroft, por lo que voy a saltar en el tiempo otra vez. Los comentarios se agradecen. _

_Brooke. _


	35. Celoso

_Según las indicaciones de _ _Greenleaf's Daughter: celos, Sherlock, hermanos._

_Tiene lugar en el capitulo lluvia._

Sherlock bufo amargamente. No podía creer que todo el mundo estuviera de puntillas alrededor de la exhibición de afecto Greg y Mycroft. Estaban besuqueándose en la parte superior de una patrulla de policía en el centro de la escena del crimen, y era nauseabundo.

Una niña había muerto en un tiroteo de pandillas y todo el mundo se encontraba afligido, incluyendo al sociópata altamente funcional, y sin embargo, parecía muy a gusto en la escena.

"Aw, miren, el monstruo esta celoso", Sally Donovan gruño detrás de él.

"¿Disculpa?", Sherlock dijo maliciosamente, dando la vuelta tan rápido que el abrigo golpeo sus muslos.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "Tu. Celoso. De tu hermano", dijo lentamente. Como si hablara con un niño con discapacidad mental.

"Yo ciertamente no lo estoy", respondió indignado.

Ella rodo los ojos. "Hu-huh, si claro".

"Hablando de celos Sally, me entere de que la señora Anderson está embarazada otra vez. Mala suerte".

"¡Vete a la mierda loco!", escupió, dándose la vuelta y retirándose.

Sherlock bufo de nuevo y siguió observando a Mycroft y Greg. Mycroft ahora estaba acunando el rostro de Greg en sus manos y le estaba susurrando algo, sin duda, asquerosamente dulce al DI.

Celoso de Mycroft. Pff. Claro, había momentos en que deseaba que sus habilidades sociales fueran tan suaves como las de Mycroft. Se había preguntado como Mycroft logro robarse todo el encanto en el útero sin dejar de tener un nivel de inteligencia muy por encima del promedio. Sí, Sherlock era definitivamente más inteligente y observador, pero a veces le gustaría poder decir las cosas y no ofender a todo el mundo en el área general. Especialmente a John. Hubiera sacrificado gustosamente varios de sus preciosos puntos de coeficiente intelectual si eso significaba no hacerle daño a su médico de nuevo.

Sintió una punzada de emoción mientras el pensamiento cruzaba su mente. Aunque nunca lo admitiría, él deseaba poder consolar a John como Mycroft consolaba a Greg. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de ese tipo de empatía, pero John le hacía desear ser más humano en el departamento de las emociones.

Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y miro hacia John, que estaba hablando con el jefe de los forenses, que parecía muy solemne. Anhelaba ser capaz de tomar el rostro de John entre sus manos y susurrarle palabras dulces y pegajosas, sólo para ser capaz de ver a su blogger sonreír.

Puta madre, estaba celoso de Mycroft.


	36. Zoológico

_Se sitúa después de que nuestra encantadora pareja se va a vivir junta. Desde aquí en adelante creo que seguiremos con la escritura después del incidente del hospital, solo me estoy confundiendo a mi misma (y sospecho que a ustedes también) saltando de atrás hacia adelante. Así que a partir de ahora a menos que yo lo diga asuman que están viviendo juntos y todo eso. ¡Gracias!_

_Este capítulo está basado en la sugerencia de __columbine-and-asphode:"Mycroft y Greg van al zoológico después de horas, simplemente disfrutando de su propia compañía y hablando de que animales les gustan y por qué"._

_Brooke._

Greg se dejo caer en el sofá.

Mycroft lo miro desde encima de su periódico.

"Aburrido", murmuro Greg.

"Lee un libro".

Greg soltó un bufido.

Mycroft pasó una página de su periódico.

Greg rodo sobre su costado para poder ver al político. "Debemos hacer algo".

"¿Cómo qué?"

"No lo sé. Cualquier cosa"

"Gregory, son las nueve de la tarde. ¿Dónde sugieres que vayamos?"

"No lo sé, pero tú eres el gobierno británico. Nuestras opciones son más amplias que otras. ¿Te importa si veo los contactos de tu teléfono?"

Mycroft dejo su periódico y le dio a Greg una mirada severa. "No, no hare eso otra vez. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?"

"Está bien, dame un poco de crédito. Yo no creí que en realidad tuvieras el número telefónico de la reina. ¿Por qué la reina tiene un teléfono?"

"No para recibir llamadas de broma de un Detective Inspector, eso es seguro".

"¿Si prometo no llamar ni enviar textos a algún miembro de la familia real vas a dejar que vea tu teléfono y encuentre algo divertido que hacer? Es decir, quiero envejecer contigo My, pero no tenemos que comenzar ahora precisamente".

Mycroft rodo los ojos mientras buscaba su teléfono y se lo lanzaba a su amante en el sofá. Con impaciencia Greg comenzó a navegar a través de la lista de contactos, a veces conteniendo el aliento, o haciendo comentarios sobre ellos.

"Por favor, dime que este no es el numero de la casa de Kim Jong Un".

"¿Por qué demonios estas sentado aquí leyendo el periódico cuando tienes el numero de David Tennant en la marcación rápida?"

"Cuando dice eso significa…"

Después de varios minutos se encontró con algo que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran. Destaco el número y le devolvió el teléfono a Mycroft. "Esto es lo que haremos esta noche".

"Buenas noches señor Holmes, es bueno verlo señor", dijo el hombre pequeño y con bata.

Mycroft asintió cortésmente. "Buenas noches".

"Todos los guardias se han ido a casa esta noche, así que tienen el lugar para ustedes solos", dijo el hombre, dándoles una sonrisa casi sin dientes.

"Gracias, nos aseguraremos de cerrar nosotros mismos".

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y le entrego las llaves a Mycroft. "¡Que pasen una buena noche!".

La pareja atravesó la reja y camino por el parque.

"Sabes, cuando te entregue mi teléfono no era esto lo que me imaginaba. Pensé que te inclinarías mas a ir a tomar una cerveza con Stephen Fry, no a ir al zoológico de Londres después de horas", se quejo Mycroft. "Realmente Gregory, ¿tienes cinco años?"

"¡Por supuesto!", dijo Greg con una sonrisa. "Vamos profanador de cunas, quiero ver a los tigres". Entrelazo sus dedos con los de Mycroft y partió en busca de los gatos grandes.

Caminaron de la mano por el parque abandonado, deteniéndose aquí y allá para ver a los diferentes animales en sus escapadas nocturnas. Para cuando llegaron a la exhibición del tigre de Sumatra, Greg podría jurar que Mycroft se estaba divirtiendo.

"Oh, mira eso", respiró, apoyado en la barandilla fuera de la exhibición.

Uno de los felinos estaba acechando alrededor del perímetro de su recinto, con los ojos brillando a la luz de la luna.

"Los tigres siempre fueron mis favoritos", dijo Greg tranquilamente, sin dejar de observar a los animales. "Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo. Son tan fascinantes, ¿sabes? Y demandan tu atención. No puedes apartar la vista de ellos, son tan poderosos".

Mycroft asintió pensativo.

"Con el tiempo me he encontrado a mi mismo sintiéndome atraído hacia los lobos".

Greg arqueo una ceja. "¿En serio?"

"Sí. Siempre he admirado su feroz lealtad el uno al otro, con sus familiares y socios". Sonrió con ironía. "He aprendido a apreciar ese tipo de lealtad en mis años en una posición de menor importancia en el gobierno. Aunque", se rio entre dientes. "También disfruto ver a las nutrias jugar".

Greg se rio y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Mycroft. "Oh, los precios que la gente pagaría por escuchar al gran Mycroft Holmes decir eso".

Mycroft se rio en voz alta. "Estas realmente podrido, ¿lo sabías?". Giro su cabeza para poder acariciar suavemente el pelo plateado de Greg.

En la oscuridad, un par de ojos luminosos velaban por el detective y el político, mientras ellos comenzaban a caminar hacia el recinto de los lobos.

* * *

**MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORAAAAA! Se que paso como una semana en la que no actualicé, pero como siempre el motivo es el mismo: COLEGIO. Me licencio el próximo viernes, así que se podría decir que "estoy con el agua hasta el cuello", pero no se preocupen, después de eso tendré mas tiempo para actualizar, asi que realmente espero no volver a dejarlos tanto tiempo esperando :)**


	37. Conducir

_Basado en la sugerencia de __Greenleaf's Daughter: conducir, Irlanda, Harry Potter._

* * *

"Oh, ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan aguafiestas? ¡Esto sera divertido!"

"Lo dudo mucho".

Greg hizo una mueca mientras cerraba el maletero y se acercaba a la puerta del pasajero. "Mira, ya que no te gusta conducir así que tu puedes tomar el primer turno, conduces todo lo poco que quieras y después yo tomo el relevo".

"No me disgusta conducir. Solo me disgusta en los casos en los que el transporte aéreo seria inminentemente mas practico. El vuelo de Londres a Dublin es bastante corto, y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por los transbordadores y esas tonterías".

"Pero ¿donde esta la diversión en eso? No hay turismo, no hay aventura. Las buenas vacaciones no empiezan con botellas minúsculas de alcohol o con un extraño dormido en tu hombro".

Greg se subió al coche, y Mycroft a regañadientes se puso detrás del volante del sedan negro.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la autopista, Greg reclinó un poco su asiento y miró por la ventana. "Mira, ¿Podría haber algo mejor que esto?"

"Bueno, ya que podría estar disfrutando de un bonito descanso post-vuelo en nuestro hotel en este momento voy a decir que sí, hay algo mejor que esto".

Greg golpeó ligeramente el brazo de Mycroft. "Bueno, parece que la conversación esclarecedora no se encuentra en tu lado de la ventana. Y tu no me pareces de la clase de hombre que espía..."

Mycroft resopló.

Greg suspiró. "Muy bien, es hora de sacar la artillería pesada". Se quito el cinturón de seguridad para poder girarse en su asiento y hurgar en las maletas.

Sacó una pequeña caja. "Le pregunté a Clara y Jaime si podía tomar prestado esto. Ellos dijeron que sí, y estaban horrorizados de que nunca lo hubiera leído antes".

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal, el libro en CD".

Mycroft gimió. "¿Tú me obligaste a hacer un viaje en coche de ocho horas, y ahora me obligas a escuchar un libro para niños?"

"Nah, vamos, en realidad es muy bueno. Yo empecé a leérselo a Clara mientras Diane estaba en el hospital con Jaime, y me enganché. Vamos a escuchar el primer CD. Si tu todavía piensas que es basura, podemos volver a sentarnos en completo silencio".

Mycroft miró a Greg con cansancio. Sabía que Greg tenía muchas esperanzas en este viaje, y sabía que escuchar ese libro para niños no lo iba a matar físicamente. Y realmente no podía decirle que no a esos ojos marrones.

"Muy bien. Vamos a escucharlo".

Greg sonrió.

"Oh, no creas que estoy haciendo esto por ti", dijo Mycroft fingiendo desinterés. "Yo simplemente no quiero que Clara o Jaime piensen menos de mí por no tener ningún conocimiento de ese hombre Potter".

"Viejo blandengue", Greg bromeó, dándole a Mycroft un beso en la mejilla mientras ponía el primer disco.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: un pequeño epílogo, Mycroft ahora es todo un potterhead. Leyó todos los libros en dos semanas. Y por supuesto, sabía que Snape era bueno desde el principio :) _


	38. Inseguridad

_Basado en la sugerencia de __Greenleaf's Daughter: inseguridad, miedo, abrazo._

* * *

Mycroft se despertó para encontrarse con que sólo llevaba sus calzoncillos y una pila se sábanas retorcidas. Escuchó con atención y apenas pudo distinguir el sonido de Greg tarareando para sí mismo en la ducha. Se desperezó, disfrutando de la sensación de estar adolorido en todos los lugares correctos.

Al cabo de unos momentos se quitó las sábanas y se dirigió al armario. Adormilado revolvió el perchero donde guardaba sus camisas (ordenadas por color), pero se detuvo en seco frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

Mycroft miró con horror su imagen. Su estómago era redondo y feo, y todo lo demás parecía caer con el peso innecesario.

Recordó vívidamente la primera vez que su peso fue señalado. En realidad, había coincidido con el momento en el que Sherlock comenzó a odiarlo.

_Sherlock y Mycroft tenían alrededor de siete y diez, respectivamente. Llegaron a la escuela en el sedan negro habitual, y Sherlock llevaba con orgullo su representación a escala del sistema solar, con las lunas de cada planeta y sus cometas. Se había pasado horas trabajando en su proyecto, y estaba charlando sobre las inexactitudes que habia encontrado en su libro de texto cuando un grupo de niños mayores se acercaron a ellos. Mycroft se movió para evitarlos pero Sherlock continuó, ajeno._

_"Oye monstruo ¿qué tienes ahí?" uno de los niños preguntó con una sonrisa burlona._

_"Una representación a escala del universo, aunque tuve que hacer algunos cambios pequeños en las estimaciones de Plutón para que el aparato de òrbita pudiera funcionar", explicó, mostrándoles como los planetas giraban alrededor del sol de poliestireno._

_Mycroft sabía que era la respuesta equivocada, pero en lugar de defender a su hermano como hacía habitualmente, se encontró a si mismo alejándose del grupo para esconderse en las sombras del edificio._

_"¡Dios, es un empollón!", gritó uno._

_"¡Es un nerd!", otro de ellos exclamó._

_El primer chico casualmente tomó el modelo de las manos de Sherlock y lo tiró al suelo. Uno de sus compañeros decidió apoyar el gesto y empezó a pisotearlo._

_Los labios de Sherlock temblaron mientras veía su trabajo en ruinas._

_Los puños de Mycroft estaban apretados a sus costados, pero sus pies se encontraban firmemente anclados al hormigón._

_"Aw, ¿el bicho raro quiere llorar? Se un maldito hombre por una vez", dijo uno de ellos empujándolo hacia atrás._

_No queriendo ser eclipsados, los otros chicos rodearon a Sherlock y comenzaron a golpearlo y patearlo. Mycroft se puso una mano en la boca, mordiendo sus nudillos con fuerza para no hacer ruido, no va a ser que atrajera la atención de los matones hacia él._

_Un profesor corrió hacia el grupo, gritando. Los matones fueron arrastrados a la oficina del director, y Sherlock negó cualquier tipo de asistencia por los cortes y rasguños que había sufrido._

_Mycroft salió de su escondite, y puso una mano en el hombro de Sherlock. "Voy a llamar a mamá, ella puede venir a recogerte"._

_Sherlock se giró hacia Mycroft, el fuego construyéndose detrás de sus ojos. "¡Gran cantidad de bien que va a hacer!", las lágrimas amenazaba con caer por su delgado rostro. "¡Eres una basura como hermano Mycroft!¡Eres gordo e inútil!", le gritó con fuerza antes de dar la vuelta e irse corriendo._

_Mycroft se había sentido como si hubiese recibido una bofetada. Silenciosamente juró que nunca permitiría que su hermano cayera otra vez, que durante el tiempo que el viviera protegería a su hermano pequeño. Después de hacer esa promesa en silencio, deslizó sus ojos a su sección media. En realidad, nunca había pensado en su peso antes. Sí, el era más grande que Sherlock, pero Sherlock era piel y ó su jersey hacia abajo, tratando de desviar la atención de su estómago protuberante._

_Cuando llegaron a casa después de la escuela ese día, Sherlock no había dicho ni una palabra a su hermano. Cuando mami le había preguntado a Sherlock como le había ido con su proyecto, él se burlo dijo: "Madre, la astronomía es una ciencia completamente inútil. La distancia de los planetas apenas vale la pena de aprender"._

Mycroft salió de su ensoñación silenciosa cuando un par de manos serpentearon su camino a través de su sección media. Comenzó un ligero toque.

"Buenos días amor",dijo Greg, plantando un beso húmedo en el hombro pálido de Mycroft. Apoyó la mejilla en la curva de su cuello. Miró su aspecto en el espejo.

"Querido Dios, eres hermoso", dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Mycroft hizo contacto visual con él en el espejo y vio la honestidad en la cara de Greg.

"Tu...¿realmente piensas eso?", le preguntó con timidez.

"Absolutamente", dijo Greg, apretando su abrazo alrededor de Mycroft. Mycroft miró a su reflejo, y tuvo dificultades para encontrar algún defecto con las manos de Greg plantadas ahí.


	39. Accidentes

_Basado en la sugerencia de __Greenleaf's Daughter: accidente._

Mycroft Holmes no estaba muy familiarizado con el concepto de accidentes. Por supuesto que sabía la definición del diccionario de la palabra "accidente", no era tonto, pero no podía poner en practica esa palabra sobre una base diaria. En su línea de trabajo no habían accidentes. Los accidentes significaban la Tercera Guerra Mundial, o algo peor.

Mycroft siempre había estado firmemente detrás de la idea de los lapsus freudianos, que los seres humanos quieren decir exactamente lo que dicen, aunque ni ellos mismos lo saben.

Por más terriblemente poco romántico que suene, la propuesta de Mycroft Holmes a Gregory Lestrade cayó en algún lugar entre un accidente y un lapsus freudiano.

* * *

El había estado acechando en las afueras de la última escena del crimen de Londres, como cualquier día ordinario. Sherlock estaba siendo más imbécil e insufrible de lo normal, y Mycroft se sentía obligado a mantenerlo con una correa más corta por el momento.

A pesar de que sus intenciones eran mantener un ojo en Sherlock, se encontró con su mirada desviándose hacia Greg más de una vez.

Podía ver que este caso estaba afectando de manera especial a su amante. La víctima del asesinato era un niño de ocho años, de la escuela de su sobrina Clara, un compañero de clase. Aunque mantuvo su profesionalidad durante todo el proceso, Mycroft podía ver el dolor detrás de sus ojos.

Greg había llegado a una etapa de su carrera donde era casi completamente capaz de separar a la persona que era en el trabajo de la que era en casa. Al final del día, era capaz de hacer caso omiso de los males del mundo, dejarse caer en el sofá y ver el partido como cualquier otro hombre. La única grieta en su armadura eran los niños. Greg amaba los niños, y siempre que se ocupaba de un caso relacionado con ellos lo sacudía hasta la médula, especialmente si de alguna manera le recordaban a su sobrina o sobrino.

Mycroft observó como Sherlock hablaba con Greg, completamente ingenuo al dolor en el que el DI se encontraba. Greg asintió distraídamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo plateado. Levantó la vista y vio a Mycroft, y su rostro se iluminó un poco. Le dijo algo a Sherlock y se acercó al político.

Se escondieron en las sombras y Greg se permitió fundirse en el abrazo de Mycroft.

"Dios, no puedo hacer esto", dijo Greg, las palabras amortiguadas contra el hombro de Mycroft.

Mycroft frotó su espalda con dulzura. "Lo estás haciendo bien. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte en el procedimiento, o animarte de alguna manera?"

"Por más asombrosa que sea tu influencia, no creo que puedas hacer algo en este caso. Y en cuanto a mí, estoy seguro de que mi cordura es una causa perdida por hoy".

"¿Y si te pidiera que te cases conmigo?"

Ambos se congelaron. La mandíbula de Mycroft disminuyó ligeramente, no tenía ni idea de dónde habían venido esas palabras. No había elegido conscientemente decirlas. Las palabras parecían flotar en el aire eternamente, balanceándose suavemente en la brisa.

Greg dio un paso atrás para mirar a Mycroft correctamente a los ojos. Sus labios temblaron antes de preguntar. "Em, ¿Me estás pidiendo...?"

Aunque Mycroft no estaba seguro de cómo la cuestión se había escapado de sus labios, aparentemente la idea se originó en la parte más racional de su cerebro. De pie frente a él estaba el hombre más increíble que jamás había conocido, la persona con la que quería estar hasta el día de su muerte. Era un tonto por no habérselo pedido en el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del otro.

"Sí", susurró. Mycroft se adelantó y tomó una de las manos de Greg en la suya propia.

"Gregory Lestrade, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Las palabras eran tranquilas, pero parecían tener eco a través del oscuro callejón.

"Oh Dios, sí", dijo Greg, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de cuello de Mycroft para besarlo profundamente.


	40. Ropa

_Basado en la sugerencia de __Greenleaf's Daughter: ropa._

* * *

Greg se sentía completamente inútil. Se había acostumbrado a que Mycroft comprara sus ropas elegantes para él, y ahora apenas podía recordar sus propias medidas.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a la vitrina de trajes de etiqueta frente a él, demasiado avergonzado como para pedir ayuda al vendedor.

A regañadientes sacó su móvil y se desplazó a través de sus contactos, listo para admitir la derrota y pedirle a su prometido que escoja el esmoquin de la boda para él. El sabía que el tabú se aplicaba sólo al novio que veía el vestido antes de la boda, aunque tenía la sensación de que un novio viendo el esmoquin del otro antes de la boda no era la práctica más afortunada tampoco.

Lentamente se desplazó a través de los contactos, prolongando lo que parecía ser inevitable. Sus dedos se congelaron sobre un contacto en particular, dándose cuenta de que era su última esperanza.

Contuvo el aliento y pulsó el botón de llamada.

Anthea contestó al primer timbrazo.

"Em ¿Anthea? Necesito un favor".

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de irritación. "Estoy en medio de una negociación internacional en este momento".

"Lo sé, lo sé. Es sólo-" su voz se quebró. "Estoy tratando de elegir un esmoquin para la boda y...¿sabes qué? No importa. Perdona que te moleste".

"No seas tonto. Estaré allí en cinco minutos".

* * *

Anthea apareció exactamente cinco minutos más tarde con su blackberry presionado en su oído, hablando lo que parecía chino mandarín con fluidez en el altavoz. Ella asintió en dirección a Greg y comenzó a revisar los bastidores.

A los diez minutos había elegido tres trajes de etiqueta diferentes e hizo otra llamada, esta vez en portugués. Ella lo hizo pasar a los probadores y se quedó fuera.

Greg se paró frente al espejo tratando de averiguar las diferencias entre los tres esmóquines frente a él. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a desvestirse. En el exterior, oyó a Anthea terminar su llamada y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"Entonces, erm, Anthea", dijo, quitándose los pantalones. "Gracias de nuevo, de verdad. Sé que hay mil temas más importantes que debes solucionar en este momento".

Afuera sólo había silencio, y Greg por un momento pensó que lo había dejado.

"Yo solía pensar que era una especie de robot, sabes", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Qué?", Greg se detuvo a medio camino de ponerse los pantalones del esmoquin.

"He trabajado para el señor Holmes durante cinco años, y sólo en este ultimo año parece...más humano para mí. Yo siempre he admirado su sentido del deber , la forma en la que nunca parecía dormir ni comer y no hacer nada más aparte de hacer funcionar al gobierno. Pero desde que te conoció...Quiero decir, él tomó vacaciones. Sonríe, y juro que el otro día lo escuché tararear. Si yo no te conociera, diría que eres un hacedor de milagros. Pero", hizo una pausa. "No lo sé. Nunca he creído en el amor verdadero antes, pero honestamente creo que ustedes dos son la prueba viviente".

Greg se detuvo cuando las palabras se hundieron en él. Entonces rápidamente se subió los pantalones y abrió la puerta del probador. Anthea saltó un poco antes de que le diera un abrazo.

"Dios, ¿Son todas las PA del gobierno tan maravillosas como tú?"

Ella se rió entre dientes ligeramente. "Me gustaría pensar que no".

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, y luego dio un paso atrás para examinar el traje.

Arrugó la nariz. "Oh no, definitivamente no".

* * *

40 Capitulos! no lo puedo creer :) Muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, ya sea silenciosamente y a los que dejan algun comentario. Y no se preocupen, que todavia quedan capitulos para rato ;)


	41. Boda

_Basado en la sugerencia de __Greenleaf's Daughter: boda._

* * *

Anthea ofició la ceremonia. Simplemente parecía ser lo correcto, y ella estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Fue algo pequeño, íntimo, y se celebró en los jardines de la Mansión Holmes. La lista de invitados se mantuvo pequeña- El señor y la señor Holmes, John y un muy reacio Sherlock, así como Diane, Chris y los niños.

El sol brillaba, pero la risa de abril todavía se mantenía fría, causando que Greg temblara ligeramente mientras Anthea entonaba el texto tradicional. Sintió una pequeña chispa de calor mientras Mycroft lo miró a su lado, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Greg se ampliara.

Mycroft tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja todo el día, lo que de por sí demostró la trascendencia de la ocasión.

Los anillos eran bandas de oro simple, llanos a excepción de los grabados en el interior de cada uno. Cada uno eligió el grabado de la banda del otro, y ambos acordaron que era la decisión más difícil que alguna vez hubieran hecho. Greg finalmente había decidido que la banda de Mycroft tendría la palabra "real", como una referencia a su afición al Conejo de Terciopelo. Mycroft había terminado recientemente la última entrega de la serie Harry Potter, y consideró que "siempre" sería un grabado apropiado para el anillo de Greg. Clara aprobaba esos grabados de muy buena gana.

El beso fue suave y dulce. Se sujetaron de la cintura del otro y se inclinaron cuidadosamente, asegurándose de registrar cada detalle del momento en su memoria. Sus labios se encontraron como viejos amigos que se encuentran después de un largo tiempo separados. Ellos se separaron sonriendo, y Mycroft tenía lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

Cuando Anthea los declaró casados, ellos se dieron la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos juntos. Mientras se giraban para hacer frente a sus seres queridos, todo el cuerpo de Greg comenzó a temblar de emoción y euforia y miedo y esperanza- en una palabra: amor.

* * *

Iba a publicarlo mañana...pero es taaaaan tierno! no pude esperar ;)


	42. Anillo

Greg siempre había asumido que llevar un anillo de bodas se sentiría ó que una vez que se deslizara por su dedo quedaría adherido a su piel y se convertiría en una parte de él.

Si Greg era perfectamente honesto consigo mismo, era un poco incómodo. Sus dedos medio y meñique se frotaban contra el de un modo extraño. Cuando tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa a la espera de una llamada importante se vio a si mismo sorprendido por el extraño clic que hacía al llegar a la caoba. No era de ninguna manera desagradable, era solo...diferente.

Y la gente lo miraba de manera diferente ahora. No sólo Anderson, quien lo miró completamente atónito por un minuto completo antes de que Sally le diera un codazo en las costillas el primer día de Greg en el trabajo después de su luna de miel (unas tranquilas dos semanas en el sur de Francia). Todo el mundo parecía más cálido a su alrededor. Más amigable. Era como si fuera parte de algún club tácito ahora, un club que había esperado por el durante algún tiempo.

En la noche de su aniversario de un mes, Greg no podía dormir. Yacía de espaldas mirando al techo con la cabeza de Mycroft en su pecho.

Greg levantó su mano izquierda cerca de su cara, girando lentamente la banda de oro con su dedo índice y mirando con fascinación como el anillo cogía un puñado de los rayos de la luna que se asomaban en la oscura habitación. Él se lo quitó, girándolo entre el pulgar y el índice. Se preguntó como era posible que el fuera capaz de ver el "siempre" grabado en el interior, incluso cuando la habitación estaba tan oscura. Era como si la palabra tuviera una luz interior que brillaba solo para él.

Sonriendo para si mismo, se puso de nuevo el anillo, flexionando ligeramente la mano para ayudar a acomodarlo.

Mycroft movió su mano en ese momento, alcanzando la de Greg y llevándola a sus labios. Colocó un pequeño beso en la banda de oro, haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos. Luego entrelazó sus dedos de la mano izquierda con los de Greg, haciendo que sus anillos hicieran clic al juntarse. De repente, el peso del anillo en su dedo se sentía como la sensación más natural del mundo.


End file.
